Instituto Volturi de Hogwarts
by Anna Withlock Volturi
Summary: Vampiros, lobos e bruxos vivendo em perfeita harmonia... seria o melhor dos mundos. Mas eles adolescentes loucos, bizarros, metidos, fogosos, festeiros, e – alguns – até estudiosos. E só os Instituto Volturi de Hogwarts pode contê-los. PODERÁ TER LEMONS!
1. Prólogo

**Parte 1 - O sentimento**

_O amor pelos livros conduz e sustenta a engenhosa estrutura do romance._

**- BERGAMASCHI, Mara(O Globo)**

_Nós não sorrimos porque somos felizes, nós somos felizes porque sorrimos._

**- JAMES, William**

_Neste momento, há 6 bilhões, 470 milhões, 818 mil e 671 pessoas no mundo. Algumas estão fugindo com medo. Algumas estão indo para casa. Algumas mentem para conseguir superar o dia. Outras estão encarando a verdade agora. Alguns são homens maus, em guerra contra o bem. E alguns são bons, lutando com o mal. Seis bilhões de pessoas no mundo. Seis bilhões de almas. E algumas vezes... você só precisa de uma._

**- One Tree Hill**

_Uma oportunidade conduz diretamente a outra, assim como o risco leva a mais risco, a vida, a mais vida, e a morte, a mais morte._

**- ZUSAK, Marcus - A Menina que Roubava Livros**

(Retiradas do blog Âncora Preta[.com] de Sofia)

**Prólogo**

Viver é sempre uma grande aventura. Mas quando se vive para sempre, em volta de pessoas que podem morrer amanha e pessoas como você que não vão morrer nunca, a jornada torna-se muito mais _instigante_. E quando se tem poderes, é ainda melhor.

Mas, no meu caso, eu nunca tive a exatidão que seria instigante ou incrível. Eu vivia para sempre sim. E tinha um poder. Mas que poder idiota – na minha concepção. Ver o futuro tornava tudo mais chato, já que antes mesmo de acontecer você já sabia que seria real.

Não há muita graça em viver vendo tudo acontecer, mesmo eu não vendo exatamente tudo, já que eu sempre fui uma cabeça de vento – e toda vez que eu me distraia, deixava uma visão passar. E mesmo o futuro sendo incerto e mudando a cada segundo, para mim era chato tudo isso.

Mas, depois de uma época deixou de ser. Quando eu o conheci. Por sorte _ele_ era como eu. Com poderes e imortal – mesmo no caso dele sendo absurdamente diferente. Ele podia me compreender.

Só que eu era uma burra e queria além da compreensão dele. Eu queria seu carinho, afeto e amizade. E de uma hora para outra ele me deu tudo aquilo. Então eu, não satisfeita, passei a querer ainda mais.

Eu queria seu _amor_. Mas ele, diferentemente de como acontecera com a amizade, não parecia notar esse novo sentimento que surgira dentro de mim. E logo para ele, que tinha a _habilidade_ de _sentir_.

Sim, aquele era o poder dele. Sentir e influenciar os sentimentos. E era algo incrível. Mesmo que muitas vezes constrangedor no meu caso. Porque mesmo _o amando_ não sai berrando isso aos sete ventos e muito menos para ele. Eu tão eu contava apenas que ele tivesse essa percepção.

Como nunca ocorreu eu segui quieta e insatisfeita como _apenas_ amiga. Mas para mim bastava. Bastava para mim acordar – sim, no meu caso eu dormia, já que não era totalmente _vampira_ – nas manhãs tediosas e encontrá-lo na aula. Bastava para mim os abraços e carinhos de _amigos_. Bastava para mim se eu estivesse ao seu lado.

E mesmo que nunca ocorresse na cabeça dele que eu o amava, ou eu não tivesse a coragem para gritá-lo a ele, eu seguiria ao seu lado. Vivendo sorridente por estar com ele. Seguiria com meus colegas de turma _vampiros_, _bruxos_ e _lobos_, e a presença deles não incomodaria, contanto que _Jasper Hale_ seguisse comigo – mesmo que apenas como meu _melhor amigo_.

**N/A:** Oi gente, aqui é a Anna – não diga :O – e este é o prólogo da fic – não diga² - Ok, essa é minha primeira fic nesse site. E eu ainda estou meio confusa. Então, se notarem alguma burrada, foi culpa minha... Enfim, eu queria ressaltar que a Alice Cullen que narra a história, mas terá todos os outros casais. Os principais são Alice e Jasper, Gina e Harry.

Ainda estou meio receosa do que vão achar, mas mandem reviews, por favor.

E por enquanto é só isso mesmo. Curtam o prólogo e espero que gostem da fic.

Beijos,

Anna.


	2. O Inferno

**Capitulo Um**

_Ficha de Encaminhamento_

**Nome:** Mary Alice Cullen

**Matéria:** Geografia do Mundo Místico

**Professor(a):** Caius Volturi

**Observações:** Conversa excessiva com o Sr. Jasper Hale e com a Srta. Rosalie Hale e falta de material.

_Ficha de Encaminhamento_

**Nome:** Jasper Hale

**Matéria:** Geografia do Mundo Místico

**Professor(a):** Caius Volturi

**Observações:** Conversa excessiva com a Srta. Alice Cullen.

_Ficha de Encaminhamento_

**Nome:** Rosalie Hale

**Matéria:** Geografia do Mundo Místico

**Professor(a):** Caius Volturi

**Observações:** Conversa excessiva com a Srta. Alice Cullen e com o Sr. Emmett Cullen e conduta inadequada.

_Ficha de Encaminhamento_

**Nome:** Emmett Cullen

**Matéria:** Geografia do Mundo Místico

**Professor(a):** Caius Volturi

**Observações:** Conduta inadequada e conversa extrema com a Srta. Rosalie Hale e com o Sr. Ronald Weasley.

_Ficha de Encaminhamento_

**Nome:** Ronald Weasley

**Matéria:** Geografia do Mundo Místico

**Professor(a):** Caius Volturi

**Observações:** Conversa excessiva com o Sr. Emmett Cullen e sonolência.

_Ficha de Encaminhamento_

**Nome:** Leah Clearwater

**Matéria:** Geografia do Mundo Místico

**Professor(a):** Caius Volturi

**Observações:** Desatenção e sonolência.

**- E**u gostaria de _entender_, Srta. Cullen, como você _consegue_ ter um encaminhamento no _primeiro_ dia? - Aro me perguntou com o cenho franzido e a boca enrugada. Eu tive que abafar o riso e me concentrar em morder a boca disfarçando um sorriso tímido. - como eu imaginava... E você Sr. Hale, o que tanto tem para conversar com a Srta. Cullen? - cruzei secretamente os dedos para que Jazz não falasse. Não sei por que ele sempre gostava de se justificar com Aro...

- Bom Aro... - Mas que droga Jasper! Agora serei obrigada a pisar no seu pé! E certo, eu pretendia fazer isso discretamente se não fosse ele, quase, gritar. Eu o olhei feio e bufei. Ai então ele entendeu. Aro nos olhava perplexo. - na verdade estávamos apenas conversando. Colocando o papo em dia. Férias, você sabe. - ele deu de ombros e jogou os cachos loiros, que insistiam em cair em seus olhos perfeitos, para trás. Um charme que me fez, quase literalmente, babar.

- Vocês têm todo recreio para isso, Sr. Hale. - ele se fez de indiferente ao fato que eu e Jasper flertamos por míseros segundos. Pelo menos me pareceu isso. - Continuando... Srta. Hale, não me admira que estivesse conversando com a Srta. Cullen, já que isso é _típico_ das _duas_, nem com o Sr. Cullen. Para mim seria estranho, inclusive, se o Sr. Cullen _não_ estivesse fazendo parte dessa enorme conversa de vocês. E é claro que o Sr. Weasley tinha que estar no meio também. Depois de _dormir_ seus 20 minutos na aula partiu para uma animada conversa, não foi? - Eu vi Ron ficar branco. Aro nem havia encostado nele e já sabia minuciosamente dos detalhes. - O que foi estranho foi ver você, Srta. Clearwater, dormindo e não prestando atenção.

- Problemas em casa. - ela respondeu, dando e ombros e suspirando. Aqueles lobos, às vezes, eram tão estranhos. Além de mal cheirosos, eu não sei o que havia neles que não se enturmavam com vampiros e meio-vampiros. O máximo de amizade eram os bruxos.

- Tudo bem, Leah, pode sair. - quando a menina estava quase que saindo ouvi Rose berrar.

- O quê? Você vai liberar _ela_ e _não vai_ liberar _a gente_? - agora eu entendia por que eles não curtiam a gente. A Rosalie não podia calar a boca por um minuto?

- Silêncio, Srta. Hale. - Obrigada Aro, mas você podia ter sido mais rápido. Agora éramos realmente odiados pelo que eu pude ver de relance do futuro da Leah falando de nós para o bando dela.

Ok, depois de toda confusão levamos uma advertência oral. Ótimo. Minha primeira do ano. E o melhor de tudo, no _primeiro dia_ de aula! Papai vai adorar... Inclusive, era a aula dele que eu estava perdendo...

- Ei, Jazz, eu vou indo. É a aula do meu pai agora. Ele vai me matar se eu perder... - suspirei o encarando. Por que eu não tinha coragem de beijá-lo, agarrá-lo e tudo mais? Ah, já sei! Porque ele é seu melhor amigo, Alice sua burra!

- Ah, sim. Eu acho que vou matar essa, Lice. - ele sorriu, e se aproximou. Eu tremi de leve quando ele abaixou-se para pousar seus lábios na minha face pálida. _Sempre_ que ele fazia isso eu tremia de leve. E era um _lixo_, porque ele _sentia_ absolutamente _tudo_ com seus _poderes_ _idiotas_ - Te vejo no horário do Edward.

- Tudo bem – sorri incrivelmente tímida, e retribui ao beijo antes de partir. Disfarçando pelo menos por cima dos panos todo o conflito interno que eu tinha quando ele estava _tão_ perto.

Voei para sala do meu pai e entrei com o sorriso mais aberto de todos. Eu tinha que ser pelo menos convencível de que estava feliz em assistir à sua aula e fazê-lo ignorar o fato que eu esta uns vinte minutos _atrasada_. Fora o bilhete que Aro mandaria para ele e eu teria que compensar depois e a autorização por chegar atrasada porque levava uma baita bronca.

- Desculpe o atraso, pa... _Professor_. - Sorri e entreguei a ele, que me olhava com a sobrancelha erguida, a autorização de entrada tardia em sala. Vi em seus olhos a revolta quando verificou que eu estava na sala de Aro. Ok, mas ele estava precipitando as coisas. E se Aro tivesse me chamado para me parabenizar pela minha boa conduta? Sejamos realistas, não seria então a Mary Alice. Talvez o Edward, que não estudava lá há anos...

- Certo, Alice. Bem vinda. Procure uma cadeira. - ele suspirou. Sentei-me na primeira fileira. Mesmo sabendo _tudo_ de porções eu ia ter que compensar minha advertência mostrando a ele o quão aplicada eu era.

Porções foi realmente chato. Não sei se era por que eu já sabia de tudo aquilo ou por que eu estava ansiosa para rever Jasper. Eu guardava uma paixão secreta por ele há um bom tempo. E só quem sabia disso era Rose. E por enquanto, eu preferia que apenas ela soubesse. Jasper era melhor amigo de Edward. E não seria legal que ele soubesse que eu gostava do melhor amigo dele. Eu sempre bloqueava esses pensamentos perto do Ed, mas seria bem difícil na aula dele.

Quando o sinal bateu peguei minhas coisas e mandei um beijo para o papai de longe enquanto voava para sala de Edward. Esbarrei, quase que propositalmente, em Jasper.

- Ei Lice, vai com calma. - ele riu, dando um beijo no alto da minha cabeça.

- Desculpe, Jazz. Tenho que falar com Ed. - eu sorri, deslumbrada com ele. Droga, Alice, bloqueie esse tipo de pensamento.

- Deixa eu te perguntar uma coisa antes. - ele segurou meu braço e engoliu a seco. - Pensando bem, melhor no intervalo.

- Ah, agora eu fiquei curiosa. - ri de leve.

- Melhor assim então. - ele sussurrou no meu ouvido para logo depois beijar minha bochecha. Uau, eu realmente ficara extasiada e tonta com seu cheiro. Como ele era perfeito. - Senta comigo na aula?

- Ora, por que não. - tentei disfarças os espasmos de paixão que meu coração insistia em dar e sorri. Entramos na sala lado a lado e sorrindo.

Foi, digamos, _escroto_ passar um horário inteiro sem pensar em Jazz com ele sentado _ao meu lado_. Ainda mais quando ele insistia em complicar as coisas. Primeiro por que ele constantemente brincava com meus dedos, fazendo meu estomago _borbulhar_ de tantas borboletas voando dentro dele. E quando ele ficava me dando beijinhos no rosto porque eu ficava com vergonha? Eu queria me enterrar em um buraco, já que como uma meia vampira eu ficava absurdamente _corada_.

Mas tirando essa parte a aula foi especialmente engraçada. Edward nos fez usar nossos poderes para que nós o conhecêssemos melhor. Eu, particularmente, adorei.

Depois da aula de Edward eu e Jasper saímos às gargalhadas da sala por Neville Longbottom ter explodido algo da sala com sua varinha estranha. Eu preferia, sinceramente, ser uma meia-vampira que via o futuro do que um bruxo desastrado.

Tudo bem, alguns bruxos não eram desastrados. Hermione Granger era uma grande e inteligente bruxa. Mesmo com pais não-bruxos – trouxas, como eles chamavam – ela conseguia ser bem melhor que muitos bruxos de todo o Instituto. E era bem simpática, diga-se de passagem.

Saímos da sala de Edward para o refeitório já que era intervalo. Eu, como meia vampira, tinha que comer alguma coisa então encarei a fila de comidas pra meio-vampiros e bruxos. E lá, o caos estava instalado.


	3. Amizades

**Capitulo Dois**

**H**ambúrguer, pizza, cachorro-quente e eu estava ficando enjoada. Até parei para verificar se não estava na fila dos _lobos_. Humpf, era aquela nojeira mesmo. Peguei um hambúrguer e depois de uma pilha de coisas nojentas inidentificáveis eu avistei minha salada sagrada. Ora, estou salva!

- Que demora, Lice. – ouvi o berro de Emmett nas minhas costas. Eu saltei só para fingir um susto.

- Que droga, Em! – dei língua para ele e ri, seguindo a fila.

- Olá, Alice. – a bruxa, de estatura compatível a minha, sorriu na minha frente na fila.

- Oi Luna. – sorri de volta, acenando a cabeça enquanto agarrava o ultimo suco para meio-vampiros _vegetarianos_. Uma mistura de sangue animal com nutrientes para humanos que meu querido papai havia inventado.

- Emmett. – Luna cumprimentou também. Ele sorriu para ela para logo depois arregalar os olhos com o traje estranho que ela vestia sobre o uniforme.

- Roupa engraçada. – Emmett comentou com um riso inconveniente. E apesar de Luna ter rido de volta, apenas por sua educação extrema, eu dei um pisão no pé de Em. O que provavelmente não surtiu o efeito que _eu queria_.

- Obrigada, Emmett. – ela sorriu. – Até mais, pessoal. – eu acenei e logo que ela saiu do caixa uma nuvem de cabelos loiros e cacheados surgiu em seu lugar. Jasper.

- Mas que demora! – ele riu de leve quando eu meneei a cabeça. Assinei no papel da minha conta na cantina da escola e fui com Jazz para a mesa da nossa 'galera'.

Lá, rindo animadamente, estavam Rose, Zafrina, Jane, uma garota que eu não conhecia, e agora eu, Jazz e Emmett.

- Bella, essa é a Alice Cullen. – Jane levantou-se para apresentar a menina que eu não conhecia. Depositei a bandeja na mesa e a cumprimentei com dois beijos. – E Lice, essa é a Bella Swan.

- Prazer. – dissemos simultaneamente e rimos.

- É meia-vampira também pelo que vejo. – comentei com um sorriso e sentei-me entre Emmett e Jazz.

- Sim, também sou. – ela riu de leve enquanto fisgava uma batata-frita de sua bandeja.

- Ela é nova no Instituto. – Jane comentou enquanto tomava sua dose diária de sangue _humano_. Eu, diferente dela e com mais algumas pessoas, preferia o sangue animal.

- Hm, veio de onde? – perguntei, e logo depois garfei a salada.

- Daqui da Itália mesmo. – falou simplesmente. – Meu pai é vampiro, mas mudou-se para o Alaska com minha mãe logo depois de me deixar aqui.

- Oh, nossa! – eu arregalei os olhos de leve enquanto Jazz falava. – Que chato deve ser...

- Na verdade esta sendo bem legal aqui. – Ela riu de leve e todos nós também.

- Então bem vinda. – Emmett disse, com aquela risada grandalhona como ele.

- Obrigada. – Bella disse. – Mas hein, Jane disse que vocês – ela encarou a mim e Emmett – chamam-se Cullen. Tem três professores com esse sobrenome.

- Nossos pais. – eu e Emmett rimos de leve. – E Edward nosso irmão mais velho. – eu completei.

- Oh, sim. Vocês são gêmeos que nem Rose e Jasper, certo?

- Sim. – Emmett falou e pelo seu sorriso lá vinha _merda_. – Mas Rose é mais bonita que Alice. – Ai ele gargalhou enquanto eu fazia minha cara de taxo para ele.

- Tadinha da Lice. – Eu vi Jazz me defender enquanto ria de leve.

- Você também, Jazz? – o olhei feio. Ele fez bico e encheu minha bochecha com seus lábios.

- Eu estou só brincando, bobinha. Eu te acho mais bonita que minha irmã. – Depois daquilo, eu havia ganhado meu ano. Mas a droga era que agora meu coração estava a mil e eu ria envergonhada.

- Obrigada, Jazz. – tentei disfarçar dando-lhe um beijo no rosto e rindo logo depois. – Pelo menos alguém me defende.

Nisso notei que Rose, Zafrina e Jane gargalhavam da cara de Emmett. E quando Jazz me abraçou de lado foi pior ainda.

- Ei, que agarração é essa com minha irmã? – ele fez cara de bravo e eu quase acreditei.

- Ciumento. – dei língua para ele enquanto volta-me para o lanche.

Foi muito divertido aquele almoço. Bella deu um gás na animação da turma e eu já estava planejando com ela no final para que mudasse alguns horários para ficarem iguais aos meus.

E mais uma vez minhas visões estragaram o prazer de conquistar uma amizade mostrando-me que seriamos grandes amigas. E, por mais estranho que me parecesse, eu a vira com Edward. O porquê, eu não sabia, mas eu a vira com ele. Os dois estavam juntos como _muito_ mais que meros amigos. Pareciam casados na verdade. E o que me deixou mais assustada foi o volume cintilante do ventre branco de Bella. Não era possível que os dois teriam... Bom, aquelas criaturas loucas que gritam e choram e fazem pirraça... E o que me indignava era o fato que não saber _quando_ aquilo poderia acontecer, já que nenhum deles mudaria mais a aparência física – Bella ainda tinha algumas mudanças, assim como eu, o que possibilitava meia-vampiras terem... criaturas chamadas de bebês até certa idade. Mas mesmo assim, aquela pequena visão me deixou levemente _apavorada_.

* * *

**N/A:** Oiii gente. Bom, a fic não ta tendo muitos reviews, mas mesmo assim, eu amo o que esta saindo aqui e por isso vou postar. E como minha querida amiga marcela é quem esta lendo(que eu saiba) e eu a considero muito, decidi colocar mais um post. Mas, por favor, mandem reviews :D Me deixa tão feliz *-*' hahaha

**Mione Ravenclaw,** MARCELA! Bem vinda à minha fic. '-' desculpa não ter te respondido no post anterior, já sabe a confusão que deu naquele computador terrível da escola :/ Enfim, minha primeira leitora daqui _tinha_ que ser você! E que com certeza você pra betar minha fic :D Obrigada pela ajuda, amiga.

Bom, curtam o post e quem gosta de Twilight não deixe de conferir minha fic Alisper(Jazzlice). É só digitar o site do **fanfiction** e acrescentar: /s/5495221/3/

Boa leitura e bem final de semana,

Anna W.V.


	4. Histórias

**Capitulo Três**

**M**ais três longas e tediosas aulas e fomos liberados. Eu almocei com Bella e depois seguimos pra o quarto que ela dividia com Hermione Granger – a bruxinha inteligente – ela trocou de roupa e seguimos para meu quarto – que era _somente_ meu – para que eu fizesse o mesmo.

- Ei, Alice, seu irmão não tem cara de ter idade para ser professor, não acha? – Eu ri de sua pergunta e me sentei na cama, em frente a ela que sentava-se no meu pufe _rosa choque_.

- Ele foi transformado meio cedo. Mas Edward tem uns... – parei tentando lembrar. – acho que quase um século.

- Nossa! – ela ficou pasma. – Uau. – então rimos em sincronia.

- Papai o transformou. Estava morrendo de gripe espanhola junto à sua verdadeira mãe. Ela em seu ultimo suspiro pediu que Carlisle o salvasse. E ele o fez. Mesmo Edward não considerando isso uma salvação.

- Oh, nossa. Que história, hein. – ela parecia curiosa, então decidi seguir.

- Papai nem conhecia mamãe. Foram se conhecer muito tempo depois. Edward estava viajando e quando voltou, papai e mamãe haviam se casado. Foi uma surpresa para Ed. Mas não há quem não receba Esme bem.

- É verdade. – Bella riu. – tive aula com ela hoje. Tem um lindo rosto, lembra-me uma mãe amorosa. É tão simpática. – Bella suspirou. – Ela que teve você e Emmett?

- Sim. Ela estava morrendo em nosso parto. Então papai a transformou. Ele consegue agüentar sangue humano de uma tal forma que queremos todos chegar à esse nível. – eu ri de leve e ela em seguida, baixo e soprano.

- Aconteceu o mesmo com minha mãe. Mas me diga, vocês são vegetarianos também?

- Somos. Não sei, é meio selvagem tomar sangue humano. Na minha opnião – dei de ombros e ela sorriu.

- Eu estou de acordo. – Então rimos e tive uma visão futura, mas não falei nada. Ela veio numa questão de segundos e sumiu. – Alice, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro. O que quiser, Bella. – Ela sorriu e notei sua desconfiança leve.

- Você e o irmão da Rose... Jasper. Vocês dois tem, hm... digamos, _algo_? – no mesmo instante eu ruborizei e tive que rir para disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Não, Bella. Somos amigos. Muito amigos. Mas apenas isso. – respirei fundo, tentando afastar toda minha insegurança.

- Ah. – ela pareceu murchar e mordeu os lábios. – Achei que pudessem ter algo. São tão bonitos juntos.

- Apenas amigos. – repeti para relembrar tanto a ela, quanto a mim.

- Uma pena. – então eu ruborizei novamente, fazendo-a rir.

E interrompendo nossas risadas batidas leves tocaram nossa porta. Previ que era minha mãe. Então levantei-me da cama e atendi à porta.

- Alice, minha filha, onde estava? – ela já perguntou de cara preocupada. Fazendo-me rir.

- Eu almocei com Bella, mamãe. – sorri, abraçando-a antes que ela o fizesse.

- Oh! – só então ela notou Bella no quarto. – Olá querida. – e inclinou-se para beijá-la a testa. – Então esta bem mesmo. – eu não pude evitar o riso ao vê-la rir consigo mesma. – Porque Emmett e Jasper me repetiram isso para que eu ficasse calma.

- Você é uma boba, mãe. Que mal pode acontecer a alguém que prevê o futuro? – então todas rimos. – Onde estão Jazz e Emm?

- Junto com Edward nas quadras. Decidiram jogar beisebol. Seu pai e Caius também estão lá. – ela riu graciosamente.

- Acho que ficarei por aqui então. – franzi os lábios e suspirei.

- Tudo bem. Eu vou até lá. – então ela se despediu. – avisarei que está atrás deles. – quando eu ia impedi-la de fazê-lo já havia sumido. Então fechei a porta.

Eu e Bella conversamos até não sei que horas. Fizemos a entediante tarefa juntas e depois Bella foi para seu quarto conhecer melhor a bruxinha com quem o dividia.

Poucos minutos depois que Bella saiu previ batidas discretas na minha porta. E elas vieram logo em seguida. Pisei com leveza no chão e atendi à porta. Jasper me olhava com um sorriso malicioso que me deu medo, mas eu ri.

**SPOILERS DO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO**

_- O segundo ano esta organizando uma festinha e nos chamou._

_(...)_

_- Você já esta linda._

_(...)_

_- Meu Deus! Quem você pretende seduzir?_

_- Não importa mais. Ele não esta aqui._

_(...)_

_- Rose está... Hm..._

_- Ela está ficando com Emmett?_

_(...)_

_Foi nessa hora que tive a pior visão de todas. Não era uma visão. Estava acontecendo em tempo real. Bem diante de meus olhos._

_(...)_

_Aquele homem, de cabelos dourados com cachos de ouros, olhos profundos e lábios tentadores que me alucinava a cada dia mais estava beijando outra. Beijando uma inimiga. O que ele fazia beijando uma bruxa?_

_(...)_

* * *

**N/A: **OIII GENTE! Nossa, os reviews aumentaram :D Isso me deixa feliz, de verdade. Esse capitulo é bem fofinho, na minha opinião. Uma coisa bem de _novas amigas_. Mas o mais decisivo vem por ai, como vocês podem notar pelo que eu coloquei nos spoilers – que eu vou colocar sempre no final de todos os posts.

Agora, aos reviews!

**Mione Ravenclaw,** hehehe, aah marcela, pelo menos você comenta :D aeae \o/ malvada você com as pessoas, só porque tem acesso aos capítulos não postados. Hahaha' pelo menos você gosta deles né :P porque será que você ama a Hermi? :P e porque será que me inspiro em você para escrever ela. Hehe' obrigada por comentar amore, que bom que esta gostando.

**.hp,** AH, MUITO OBRIGADA LAÍS! HAHAHA, de verdade, obrigada mesmo. E que boooom que você ta gostando da fic, eu fico feliz em saber. Hehe, bem típico do Ron, não é mesmo? :P relaxa, todos vão ser ótimos, só vou fazer umas intrigas no começo. Mas passa. Todos tem seus motivos para fazerem besteira, não é mesmo? Hehe' obrigada por ler a fic.

**N Jane,** Awn, que bom que você gostou, de verdade. Idoso impaciente é ótimo :P Mas na verdade ele é mesmo /x Alice é a mais diva cara *-*' Beward você não viu nada menina, afinal, Ed é professor! A Luna é minha diva, uma das minhas favoritas de HP, sério mesmo. HAHAHA o Ron não se comenta mesmo /x e relaxe, eu sou uma enturmada mesmo \o/ a propósito, eu leio sua fic Alisper, aquele 'Uma Nova Perspectiva'. Muito boa você também menina :D

**Lis Farias,** oii lis! Obrigada por ler e que bom que esta gostando :D

Bom mulherada, por enquanto é isso. Eu to sem ter muito o que falar, mas mandem reviews. Na terça ou na quarta eu devo estar postando e obrigada por já estarem mandando reviews.

Beijinhos,

Anna W.V.


	5. A Festa

**Capitulo Quatro**

**- Q**ue tal uma festa, em comemoração à volta às aulas? – ele perguntou no mesmo segundo como se fosse para que eu não previsse. Ri de leve enquanto mordia os lábios.

- Entra. – e não esperei que o fizesse e o puxei para dentro do quarto. – Como assim?

- O segundo ano esta organizando uma festinha e nos chamou. No salão de festas. Eles pediram para escola. É uma espécie de festa particular. – ele riu de leve. O olhei bem e notei que estava bem arrumado. E só então percebi que eu estava de pijama.

- Espera dois minutinhos lá fora. Eu não posso ir assim. – e me olhei enquanto riamos.

- Não demore. – estalou seus lábios em minha bochecha antes de sair.

Abri o guarda roupa e previ minhas escolas para ter certeza da final. Fui direto ao vestido preto. Era justo no busto com uma pequena fita de seda preta amarrando um laço na parte de trás do vestido logo abaixo aos seios – enchendo-os e dando-lhes o volume que eu queria. Mamãe que me dera aquele vestido no verão passado.

O contraste que vazia com minha pele indo até o meio da coxa me deixava pasma. Como um vestido era tão lindo? Todo soltinho – e o tecido fino dando-lhe graciosidade –, exceto pelo colo, dava movimento ao meu caminhar. É, estava maravilhoso. Coloquei para finalizar apena a sandália preta com pequenos brilhantes. Então fui abrir a porta para Jasper. Não era seguro ele ficar no corredor – já que ele não devia nem estar no dormitório feminino.

- Já pronta? – ele olhou-me e então ficou estático uns segundos.

- Entra, Jazz. – falei agoniada e o puxei para dentro. Tropeçamos juntos e meu rosto ficou perigosamente próximo ao dele. Respirei fundo durante alguns segundos, bem próxima a ele.

E por Deus, por que não o beijei? Suas mãos fortes estavam em minha cintura, seu rosto tão perto, sua respiração tão densa. Mas não, eu fui uma burra. E ainda fiz o favor de acabar com o clima.

- Só falta a maquiagem. – falei baixo, com os olhos fixos nos dele. Mas ele não me soltou.

- Você já esta linda. – sua voz saiu baixa e rouca. E eu tremi. Quis me matar quando esqueci que seu poder era sentir o que os outros sentiam e o desejei. Sabia que não vinha dele. Era fácil para eu diferenciar. Mas quando _eu_ o desejei, estava apenas sob minha própria influência.

- Obrigada. – falei, então, ficando ruborizada. Ele afastou-se sutilmente. Diferente de mim, Jasper era _totalmente_ vampiro. E eu imaginava como devia ser difícil para ele ouvir tão claramente as batidas vivas e vibrantes do meu coração _meio_ vivo.

Esperei alguns segundos, até a cor pálida voltar para me afastar completamente e me virei para a penteadeira. Passei tão trêmula e rápida a maquiagem que no fim não tive certeza se estava bom. Mas então me olhei no espelho e estava realmente bom. Não era possível que aquilo tudo era para Jasper. Eu sabia que no fundo era. Mas não quis me convencer disso.

Caminhamos em silencio para fora do dormitório. E toda aquela tensão estava me incomodando. Por mais que ele estivesse trabalhando para me deixar relaxada, eu insistia em me manter tensa.

- Você não esta brava comigo, esta? – ele quebrou o gelo e só então notei o quão nervosa estava por não ter previsto nada.

- Por que estaria, Jazz? – pergunte doce, e confusa.

- Porque me afastei quando ruborizou. – ele engasgou de leve enquanto falava e tossiu apenas para disfarçar. Vampiros não engasgavam.

- Eu entendo que deve ser complicado para você. Mesmo eu tendo pouco sangue, cheiro a sangue e aparento ter muito. – dei de ombros e o olhei brevemente enquanto caminhávamos na velocidade humana.

- É. Foi por isso. – ouvi claramente quando ele engoliu a saliva à seco. Então... Se não era o fato de eu ser meia vampira, o que poderia ser?

- Tem certeza? – perguntei, por garantia.

- Sim. – então seu sorriso me fez esquecer toda e qualquer coisa. Ele era lindo.

Quando chegamos à festa estava uma animação só. E quase todos que eu conhecia estavam lá. Inclusive Bella.

- Bella? – chamei-a e sorri.

- Lice! Pensei que nunca chegaria. – nos cumprimentamos e então notei como seu vestido era fabuloso. Vermelho sangue. Justo e estendido até seus joelhos.

- Meu Deus! Quem você pretende seduzir? – rimos em sincronia e percebi que tinha acertado na mosca. Aproximei-me dela como uma bala. – Quem é? – seus olhos caminharam pelo salão lotado até voltarem para mim.

- Não importa mais. Ele não esta aqui. – seu suspiro leve foi cortante e eu franzi os lábios. – Vi que veio com Jasper. – só então percebi que ele havia sumido. E um leve frio cortou minha barriga.

- Foi. – foi minha fez de passar os olhos a procura dele. _Nada_. Dei de ombros. – Onde estão todos?

- Rose está... Hm... – ela ficou confusa. Parecia não saber se deveria contar algo. Então previ o que estava acontecendo.

- Ela está ficando com Emmett? – meus olhos se esbugalharam e não evitei gargalhar.

- Eu não contei nada. – Bella riu e encolheu os ombros.

- Muito menos eu. – Jane anunciou atrás de mim e me virei para cumprimentá-la.

- Jane! – seu vestido era roxo, simples e sedutor. Eu me perguntava por que as vampiras, no geral, queriam ser sempre tão_ sexy's_.

- Eu amei seu vestido, Lice. – ela comentou com seu sorriso doce e atormentador.

- Obrigada, Jane. O seu esta maravilhoso. – ela apenas sorriu. Então decidimos dançar. A música estava muito boa e eu queria me divertir.

Já passavam de 3 da manhã quando eu fui para fora do salão. Respirar um pouco da brisa gelada do meio do outono. Caminhei um pouco sem pensar em nada. Então me sentei em um banco, bem próximo ao lago principal do colégio. Aquele lugar era lindo. E desde criança eu sonhava com boas coisas acontecendo ali.

Foi nessa hora que tive a pior visão de todas. Não era uma visão. Estava acontecendo em tempo real. Bem diante de meus olhos. A princípio estava embaçada. Mas depois ficou bem clara.

Aquele homem, de cabelos dourados com cachos de ouros, olhos profundos e lábios tentadores que me alucinava a cada dia mais estava beijando outra. Beijando uma _inimiga_. O que ele fazia beijando uma bruxa?

Meu coração partiu-se em cacos, pequenos e frágeis. Eu agora sim me sentia morta. A dor que me invadia era inexplicável. E eu tinha certeza que poderia matar o primeiro que aparecesse na minha frente.

Eu tinha vontade de acabar com qualquer um que aparecesse. Porque a dor se transformava em ódio. Ia além dos meus princípios. E por mais que mais que os cacos que meu coração haviam se transformado fossem frágeis, ainda podiam cortar.

Sai correndo dali. O mais rápido que pude. Para o meu canto. Meu quarto. E no dia seguinte, não fui à aula. Durante à tarde fiquei trancada no quarto e quando a noite caiu, simplesmente adormeci novamente.

**E NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

_- Meu irmão... O que você viu?_

_- Eu não tive visões, Rose._

_(...)_

– _Desculpe-me, Alice, você não devia ter visto._

_- Você já sabia?_

_- não imaginei que fosse sério._

_- Do que esta falando, Rose? Foi só um beijo._

_- De quando você sabe, Alice?_

_(...)_

_- Não me abrace, Rosalie. Deixe-me sozinha. Saia, por favor._

_- Jasper não foi o único a ficar comprometido. E não quero que minha cunhada fique chateada comigo._

_(...)_

_- O que você tem?_

_- Não posso lhe contar, Ed... Podem ouvir._

_- Não precisa dizer nada, você sabe._

_(...)_

– _Não acho que seja o momento de declarar isso. Mas não pode desistir de alguém que gosta... não quando gosta do jeito que estou lendo em sua mente._

_(...)_

_Ele pensa em mim?_

_- Vou averiguar melhor agora._

_(...)_

_- Oi Alice. Edward._

_- Olá Jasper._

_- Estava chorando?_

* * *

**N/A:** OI GENTE! Os reviews diminuíram/Anna entra em colapso nervos/ Hahaha' tudo bem, eu to postando um capitulo muito perto do outro /X Enfim, vocês estão gostando da fic? Deixem críticas, sugestões, o que tiverem afim :D E o esquema dos spoilers, ta bom? Atoron forçar a barra :P shauhsuah'

AOS REVIEWS!

**N Jane,** Hahahaha' comentário infame para vampiros, mas eu supero :P Esme preocupada? Seráporquealiceé? Hehe' então os spoilers estão funcionando :D aeae shauhsa' curta o capitulo.

**Mione Ravenclaw,** É AGORA MARCELA! Hahahahahah' ai que termos horríveis :/ (/comoseeunãofalasse) ela não vai ser uma vadia, apenas um pouco, _escrota_ HAHAHA' mas eu adoro a Gina, relaxa. Acalme-se que a história é longa e o Harry já já ta ali :P HUHUHU' ele vai ser importante. Sabe que andei pensando no quadribol, vai ser fun HSUAHUSHU' agüentam sim. Vassouras são resistentes. Beijos reviewr de plantão *:

GENTE, NÃO ME MATEM OK, agora que lembrei que o post era crítico. Fiquem tranqüilas, eu não tenho vocação para fins tristes, mas se lêem minha fic Alisper(pelo menos o prólogo, onde a Alice deixa isso bem claro) devem saber que odeio começos e finais, então o miolo é bem complexo e enrolado. Shauhsuahsa'

Enfim, eu to viajando amanhã, mas to indo com minhas fics juntos. Três dias de praia vão me dar muita inspiração, mas não sei quando posto. Sábado com certeza não porque tenho o casamento de uma prima(motivo da viagem), mas talvez sexta e se não, domingo. Por hoje é isso. Curtam o post e não tentem me matar. :D

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	6. Brigas e o Melhor Irmão do Mundo

Capitulo Cinco

**Q**uando acordei era quarta-feira e batidas fortes pareciam querer derrubar minha porta. Estava um pouco sonolenta. Mas logo me levantei para atender.

- Alice, você esta viva! – Rose me abraçou fortemente. E então me olhou – não me diga que dormiu o dia todo. – Ela devia ter pensado nisso pelos meus olhos inchados e cara sonolenta. – mesmo assim continua linda. – então sorri de leve. Depois suspirei.

- Não dormi o dia todo, Rose. – dei passagem para que ela entrasse e depois fechei a porta.

- Então o que houve? – ela encarou-me preocupada e sentou no pé da cama.

- Você não sabe o que houve na festa? – olhei-a já com os olhos mareados. E como se um sinal tivesse tocado em sua cabeça ela ficou em alerta.

- Meu irmão... – sua voz ficou rígida. – O que você _viu_?

- Eu não tive visões, Rose. – anunciei pelo seu tom de voz.

- Oh Meu Deus, então foi bem pior. – ela suspirou. – Desculpe-me, Alice, você não devia ter visto. – dessa vez fui eu que fiquei em alerta.

- Você já sabia? – meu coração pareceu quebrar em mais pedaços.

- Ele havia me falado que estava saindo com a bruxa. Mas não imaginei que fosse sério. – ela abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- C-como sério? Do que esta falando, Rose? Foi só um beijo. – minha cabeça borbulhava e de repente uma visão de outro beijo futuro deles me veio à mente. Balancei a cabeça, não querendo ver aquilo.

- De quando você sabe, Alice? – ela me olhou nos olhos, preocupada.

- Do beijo e... só. Diga-me que é só isso, Rose... – minha respiração falhou e ofegou.

- Eu queria muito que fosse só isso. Mas não posso mentir, Lice. – ela hesitou e antes mesmo dela falar eu já previ o que era. E não foi preciso do meu poder para isso. – Eles estão namorando. – no mesmo segundo eu desabei em chorar e ela me abraçou. – Desculpe-me, Alice. Eu devia ter lhe contado.

- Não me abrace, Rosalie. Deixe-me sozinha. Saia, por favor. – minha voz saiu seca, mesmo com o choro. Eu não sabia o que me dava na cabeça. Mas eu não a queria por perto. Não queria ninguém.

- Eu entendo como deve estar se sentindo, Lice. Eu não suportaria ver Emmett com outra pessoa e nem que você não tivesse me contado caso soubesse. – ela estava de pé enquanto falava, e respira pesado. – Me perdoe. Porque Jasper não foi o único a ficar comprometido. E não quero que minha cunhada fique chateada comigo. – e então ela partiu.

Minha cabeça estava um turbilhão. Emmett e Rose namorando, Jasper com aquela bruxa... Era demais para mim! Mas eu tinha uma vida. E tinha que vivê-la. Mesmo que na volta ao _inferno_ tudo estivesse dando errado.

Meu primeiro tempo foi com Edward e dei graças a Deus por Jasper não ter dado as caras na aula. Mas não pude deixar de pensar onde e com quem ele estaria.

Ed me conhecia muito bem e notou que eu estava estranha, diferente. Mas deixou a aula correr. Quando faltavam dez minutos para o fim ele liberou todos e me segurou na porta.

- O que você tem? – perguntou-me preocupado.

- Não posso lhe contar, Ed. – meus olhos marearam. – Podem ouvir.

- Não precisa _dizer_ nada, você sabe. – eu suspirei e assenti. Eu só tinha como contar com ele.

_Estou apaixonada por Jasper_, confessei em pensamento e meus olhos marearam novamente. Os olhos de Edward ficaram surpresos, mas ele não disse nada. Previ o que ele falaria.

_Eu sei que ele está com outra. Pensar em falar isso não vai me ajudar_, pensei ríspida. Ele assentiu com a cabeça e previ novamente o que falaria.

_Não estou nada bem. E não sei o que fazer_, abaixei a cabeça, controlando as lágrimas.

- Já procurou falar com ele? – perguntou-me finalmente enquanto me dava um abraço terno. Apenas neguei com a cabeça enquanto soluçava de leve. – Não acho que seja o momento de declarar isso. Mas não pode desistir de alguém que gosta. – e então ele sussurrou. – não quando gosta do jeito que estou lendo em sua mente. – o abracei mais forte. Ele tinha razão. Eu ia esperar. Mas não desistiria dele.

_Mal o vi. Não sei se conseguirei vê-lo com ela... O que faço, Ed?_

- Pode sentar-se em outra mesa. Tente conhecer novas pessoas. Dê a ele o gelo que precisa para sentir sua falta. – ele sorriu e o encarei. O sinal tocou e o abracei novamente. – os sentimentos que batem no fundo do coração dele não são por Gina Weasley. – as palavras dele me deixaram estática.

_Ele pensa em mim?_

- Vou averiguar melhor agora. – franzi os olhos confusa então o cheiro _dele_ aproximou-se. Droga. Por que logo agora? Eu estava com uma cara horrível. – Você está linda, Lice. – Edward riu e o olhei feio. _Pode parar de ler agora._ – Como se isso fosse possível.

- Oi Alice. Edward. – a voz dele era hesitante, com uma ponta de medo. _O que eu faço?_ Previ o que Edward possivelmente falaria e o fiz antes que ele pudesse falar.

- Olá Jasper. – me virei para ele e apenas sorri, tentando manter-me calma. Ele franziu os olhos me encarando.

- Estava chorando? – sua voz saiu preocupada e tive que me controlar.

- Não. – forcei um sorriso. – Apenas dormi muito. Dá olheiras. – sorri desconfortável e a onda de conforto me invadiu no mesmo segundo. Não queria que ele influenciasse nas minha emoções então ergui a postura e falei: - estou atrasada. Tchau. Depois nos falamos Ed. – e apenas olhei brevemente pra meu irmão enquanto saia pensando. _Obrigada Ed. Não dê nenhuma explicação à ele sobre meu comportamento. Vou continuar agindo infantil como sugeriu. Mas ele não deve saber, mesmo que uma mentira, o porquê._ E olhei para trás apenas para ver Edward assentir e encarar aquele rosto lindo do homem ao seu lado.

* * *

Oiii galera! Foi mal a demora pra postar, eu tava desesperada até outro dia pra saber se tinha passado de ano /x mas pelo menos passei, e to de férias \o/ HEHE' vocês pararam de mandar reviews, o que houve? :/ Anna complexada :P

Bom, eu ando com uns probleminhas ai com as coisas que eu tenho na internet, amores, sabe... E por isso pode ser que eu demore um pouco pro próximo poste, mas ok, vou fazer o possível pra dar tudo certo.

Aos reviews!

**N Jane,** Os spoilers tem esse objetivo menina :P a viagem foi ótima, obrigada linda :) pode deixar, aqui eu não paro de postar. Hehe

**Dana,** relaxa amoré, ta tranqüilo. Relaxa eu vou dar um jeito :P E cara os homens são SEMPRE culpados, eu que o dia /x sauhsuahsuah' é talvez tenhamos sim u_u' sauhsau' obrigada bem :D

Ah, pessoal, não odeiem a Gina :D

Beijos,

Anna W. V.


	7. A Verdade Nua e Crua

**Capitulo Seis**

**T**ive entediantes aulas e fui para o intervalo acompanhada de Hermione Granger. Ela era bastante simpática e, assim como eu – mesmo não sabendo –, estava _fula_ da vida com o namoro de Gina com Jasper. Gina era sua amiga, irmã de Ron – o garoto que Hermione gostava –, mas era ao seu melhor amigo, Harry, que Gina estava ferindo. Ao melhor amigo de Hermione e a mim.

Eu não estava com vontade alguma de me sentar com meus amigos. Bella era a única que eu _realmente_ não sabia de nada entre Gina e Jasper – até poucas horas, assim como eu – mas todos os outros já sabiam. E me feria, mesmo eles não sabendo da minha paixão por Jasper – exceto Rosalie –, ninguém ter me falado.

E por isso sentei-me com Hermione, Ronald, Harry e Neville. Eu e os bruxos. Pelo menos eles eram simpáticos e acolhedores. Ron passou todo o almoço contando piadas enquanto Neville borrava as calças de rir e Hermione o reprimia. E Harry ficou quieto. Assim como eu, deu apenas alguns sorrisos e comentou algumas coisas.

Mas todos eles me deixaram à vontade. E não tive problemas em dizer-lhes que almoçaríamos juntos no próximo dia. Como minha aula de filosofia não coincidia com a deles, segui sozinha pelos corredores para a sala da mamãe.

Antes que eu pudesse alcançar meu objetivo uma mão forte segurou meu braço. Emmett.

- O que você tem? – perguntou-me sério.

- Não quero conversar. Solte-me. – ralhei ameaçadora. Com o olhar frio e denso.

- Você é minha irmã. Quero saber. – ele praticamente rugiu, revoltado. – Não apareceu ontem, almoçou com os bruxos hoje, mal olhou para nenhum de seus amigos. Esta ignorando _até_ Jasper.

- Pois é a _ele_ que deve perguntar o que tenho! – quase gritei, entre dentes. – agora solte meu braço Emmett Cullen.

- Não vou soltar. Vai ter que me explicar direito.

- Não vou gritar aos sete ventos da escola porque decidi ter novos amigos, nem por que estou _puta_ da vida com _algumas_ pessoas, claro que _Bella_ não esta inclusa nisso. Simplesmente não quero. Agora me solte. Estamos do lado da sala da mamãe e posso muito bem gritar.

- Grite então, Alice. Faça um escândalo. – ele revoltou-se e soltou meu braço. – pensei que confiava em mim. – e então ele sumiu. Fechei meus olhos e encostei-me à parede do corredor.

As lágrimas correram enquanto minhas costas escorregavam até que eu estivesse sentada no chão, com a cabeça entre os joelhos. Soluçando como um bebê.

- Por que Emmett tem que perguntar para mim o motivo de tudo isso que você tem? – a voz de Jasper invadiu meus ouvidos assim como a onda de tranqüilidade pairou por meu corpo. O encarei, sem a certeza que era a coisa certa a fazer.

- Não é nada, Jasper. Eu estava irritada. – levantei-me de imediato.

- Comigo? – eu não conseguia identificar nada. E sua voz estava tão fria que congelava minha alma.

- Também. – ele pareceu-me surpreso, mas depois riu sínico.

- Pensei que fosse mentir novamente. – ergui sobrancelha o olhando.

- O que esta sugerindo? – questionei confusa.

- Por algum motivo, que não sei qual, você esta com raiva de mim. E estava há alguns dias. Desde as férias. Mas estava tentando tapear. Você sabe que comigo sentimentos é impossível esconder, Alice. – agora foi minha vez de rir irônica.

- Pois acho que está enganado. Porque até agora não conseguiu perceber realmente o que se passa comigo. – fiz uma pausa, o encarando. – e sim Jasper, estou brava com você. Porque foi graças a terceiros que descobri que meu _melhor amigo_ tinha uma namorada.

- Eu devia ter imaginado que era isso. – ele balançou a cabeça, rindo. – Você sumiu na terça, Alice. Como queria que eu contasse?

- Já fazia tempo que estava com ela. – acusei, com o coração apertado.

- Não era oficial. – ele tentou, com a voz baixa.

- Não importa Jasper. Amigos confiam, compartilham e apóiam. Eu sinto muito não poder mais lhe apoiar. Porque confiei e compartilhei com você. Mas mesmo assim você não foi capaz de me contar uma coisa dessas.

- Você não conta tudo, Alice. Há coisas que... que... são melhores em segredo. – a dor aumentava cada vez mais dentro de mim e nem ele conseguia controlar isso.

- Eu escondo coisas até de mim mesma. – então hesitei. – escondi por três anos o que realmente sentia por você. E por mais que Edward tenha me dito para esperar, eu não consigo. Não vai ser possível. Porque aqui, e agora eu tomei duas decisões, Jasper. – ele me olhava perplexo e confuso. – A primeira delas: vou falar a verdade. Eu amo você, Jasper. Amo mais que como apenas amigos. Amo como homem, como pessoa. Amo como uma mulher, não como uma adolescente ou uma criança. Eu desejo você. Cada dia aumenta e acaba comigo. Porque eu sei que nunca vou lhe ter. E por saber disso que tomei a segunda decisão, Jasper: Eu desisto desse sentimento. – então notei que lágrimas corriam por meu rosto. Lentas e desesperadas. – eu não quero sofrer. Não quero mais te amar. Por isso quero desistir desse sentimento. A culpa não é sua de eu estar sofrendo. É somente minha. Mas não a quero mais. E vou entender se não quiser mais olhar na minha cara, mas não posso ir embora sem saber como teria sido. – e decidida do que ia fazer, aproximei-me dele. Fazendo com que nenhuma distância houvesse entre nós. E com seu rosto em minhas mãos, falei: - Eu te amo, pela ultima vez. – e encostei meus lábios aos dele.

Ele estava pronto para mim. Esperando-me com os lábios entre aberto. E me recebeu com a língua ávida e as mãos envolventes. Ele pegou-me num abraço enquanto nos afundávamos num beijo proibido e louco.

O ritmo aumentava a cada instante e eu não queria acabar com aquilo. Meu corpo fervia com ele. Fervia contra o dele. A cada atrito leve que minha pele dava na sua superfície gelada um arrepio corria meu corpo.

E cada vez que nossas línguas brincavam juntas eu me sentia no céu. Mas como nada dura para sempre, nosso único momento acabou. E eu me afastei na mesma velocidade que me aproximei. E então fui embora. Sem olhar para trás para que seus olhos de mel não me puxassem para loucura novamente.

Naquela tarde de quarta feira, eu decidira me libertar, e pretendia concluir aquilo que colocara em minha mente. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que sacrificar toda minha eternidade. Eu esqueceria Jasper Hale.

_Bella's Point Of View_

**A**lice estava estranha. Primeiro não falava mais com Jasper direito; Segundo, mal andava conosco. Só sabia querer andar com aqueles bruxos estranhos – com exceção de Hermione, que era um anjo – e nem nos dava mais bola. Para mim até não era tanto. Mas estava ignorando totalmente Emmett, Rose, Jane e Jazz.

Havia acontecido algo no intervalo de duas semanas desde a primeira semana de aula que eu não havia entendido. Nos primeiros dias notei que ela estava disfarçando o desconforto de sentar-se conosco, mas no fim da segunda semana de aula Alice não teve problema algum em sentar-se com Harry, Ron, Hermione e Luna.

Quando fui perguntar a ela o que havia acontecido, simplesmente me disse que não queria conviver com algumas pessoas – e ressaltou que eu _não_ era uma delas, mas agora convivia com elas.

O que eu podia fazer? Por algum motivo Alice havia brigado com os amigos e decidido abrir seu círculo – até então fechado – de amizades. Eu tinha mais é que ficar feliz por ela não ter me deixado de lado também. Nós continuávamos todas segundas, quartas e sextas sentando a tarde toda no quarto dela para fofocar e depois fazer as tarefas, e depois seguimos para meu quarto para ela conversar com Hermione.

Mas obviamente, como uma boa amiga, eu pretendia fazer com que ela voltasse a falar com os velhos amigos. Até por que seu sorriso não era mais o mesmo sem o Jazz.

Eu sabia bem – e por mais que ela dissesse que não – que Alice _ama_ Jasper. E acho que foi exatamente o fato de ele e Gina estarem namorando que afetou Lice. O que eu sabia com certeza fora do beijo que Alice roubara dele.

Um beijo ousado, apenas pelo fato de Jazz ter namorada, mas mesmo assim ela se arriscou e o fez. Jazz não explica o porquê que ela o fez. Mas eu sei bem. Ela o ama. E ama muito – e verdadeiramente.

Porque Alice não é tola. Não teria se arriscado tão facilmente no meio do corredor apenas para experimentar. Ela desejava ter os lábios dele, e eu a entendia bem. Já que do mesmo modo que o que ela sentia por Jazz era quase impossível no momento, o que eu sentia pelo irmão de Alice era realmente impossível.

Eu estava apaixonada no meu professor! Era uma tolice! Eu tinha muita sorte por ele não poder ler meus pensamentos, ou sentir o que eu sentia – como Jazz sentia os de Alice – mas eu havia tanto azar quanto minha melhor amiga.

Era sexta à tarde quando eu sai do meu quarto e dei de cara com Rose e Alice aos berros.

- Sua estúpida! – Alice berrou, injuriada enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. – Devem estar todos rindo da minha cara agora.

- Alice, escapou, que droga! Você não entende que não foi minha culpa?

- Ele sabia o tempo todo. – Alice resmungou enquanto os olhos mareavam. Então ela parou e entrou em seu quarto batendo a porta. Fazendo-me encarar o número 12A, o quarto dela frente ao meu.

- O que houve aqui? – perguntei com os olhos arregalados.

- Você não ia querer saber, Bells. – Rose resmungou e deu um suspiro lento. – Vem comigo, vou te contar tudo. – então Rose me conduziu para seu quarto, o 8A.

_Alice's Point Of View_

Eu podia ter falado à Jasper que eu havia desistido dele, mas mesmo que eu quisesse, isso _nunca_ seria possível. Mas o fato era que eu não queria e nem iria. Ele havia sido a melhor coisa que acontecera na minha vida e eu ia lutar por ele.

Mas não adiantaria ganhar a batalha contra Gina e perder porque eu e Jazz não nos falávamos mais, então, o que eu tinha que fazer era voltar a ser amiga dele. O que não seria fácil. Não depois da minha briga com Rose.

Eu e ela havíamos brigado feio no corredor e depois, no dia seguinte, fomos parar na diretoria por _lutarmos_ dentro da cantina. E eu tinha que admitir que a culpa fora minha. Eu que havia voado no pescoço de Rosalie por ela ter contado à Bella que eu gostava de Jazz.

Mas o problema fora que Jasper detestará o acontecimento e estava ignorando à mim. O que cortava meu coração. Rosalie fora a _cachorra_ comigo e eu que pagava por isso? Era injusto!

Eu não me importava que Bella soubesse, eu confiava nela. O que me deixara irritada fora Rosalie ir contar _meus_ segredos. Que droga, os segredos eram meus! Se eu havia contado à ela era por eu confiar nela. Por que ela tinha que ter contado?

Mesmo assim, já fazia um mês que tudo isso com Rose havia acontecido – e quase dois que eu havia beijado Jazz. Havíamos tido prova na semana anterior e eu estava uma pilha de nervos. Até tinha ido bem nas provas, mas agora não conseguia me concentrar em _nada_.

* * *

Oiiiiii gente! Eu já falei feliz natal atrasado aqui? Se sim, então de novo. FELIZ NATAL ATRASADO! Como foram as festas?

Então, como hoje é o ultimo dia do ano – já passa da meia noite – e eu estou entediada dentro do hotel na beira da praia de Copacabana, decidi que eu podia postar, não é mesmo? E olhem, pros _Twilighters_ de plantão, esse post vai é emocionante! HUSHAUHSA' E pros _Potters_ de plantão, preparem-se porque aventuras Gina e Harry vem por ai. Hehe'

Antes dos reviews, vamos aos spoilers, antes que eu os esqueça, como no ultimo post...

* * *

**E NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

_Eu sei o que você sente por Jasper. Secreto._

_Quem é você?_

_Não posso contar. Mas vai precisar de ajuda para separa Gina de Jasper._

_(...)_

_Como vai me ajudar? Jasper já sabe o que sinto por ele._

_Mas não sabe o que faria por ele._

_(...)_

_Você terá a chance de "salvar sua vida"._

_(...)_

_Na quadra de beisebol. Agora._

_(...)_

- Chamou a namoradinha para defender, sanguessuga?

- Não sou namorada dele.

- Foi desprezado pela vampira bonita, Jasper.

- Saia daqui, Sam.

(...)

- Por que fez isso?

- Porque você ainda é importante para mim, Jasper. Mesmo não acreditando nisso.

(...)

- Meu amor, esta não é a vampira que você tinha brigado?

- Ela é minha amiga, Gina.

- Oh, então prazer.

- Tenho que ir. Até logo.

* * *

Seca a Alice, não? É, bom, ela é um pouco assim mesmo, acho que é meu jeito da Gina parecer menos escrota pros Twilighter... HAUHSUAH' Aviso de novo, a Gina não é a malvada da história, até porque a malvada, ou o malvado, ainda não deu a cara a tapa, rs.

Enfim, vamos aos reviews \o

**Mione Ravenclaw,** ei senti falta dos seus comentários. Hahaha' E quem disse que quero me livrar de leitores? NEVEER! Hsuahus' aah matar de curiosidade às vezes é bom, mas mesmo assim, eu aumentei esse cortando um capitulo e colocando aqui, também tava achando meio curtinho, rs. Como estão as férias? AH, já vi quatro vezes, Hahaha' Ah, consegui seu pôster do HP. Você ainda quer? Beijinhos :*

**Dana .Black .hp,** poiiis é, a lezada esqueceu dos spoilers. HSUAHUSHA' aah sim, depois que li esse comentário andei pensando nisso, e tive umas boas idéias aqui. E ainda arrumei um jeito de integrar o Ron mais na história. Shauhsuah' Obrigada pela dica, La. E não me venha com isso, eu adoro idéias ;D hsuah' como estão as férias? Animada pro terceirão? KKKK' nos vemos.

Por fim, Feliz Ano Novo para todoooooos. Desejo uma ótima virada pra todo mundo e que 2010 supere as expectativas! Um grande beijo, e até ano que vem!

Anna W.V.


	8. Secreto

**Capitulo Sete – Secreto**

**- A**lice, preste atenção na aula. – Edward advertiu quando passou pela minha carteira enquanto explicava algumas informações teóricas de sua matéria. _Tudo bem Edward_, pensei, suspirando. Quarta-feira, primeiro horário, não era a melhor hora para mim.

Então uma mensagem chegou ao meu celular – por sorte no silencioso. O abri cuidadosamente e li na mente – essas horas era horrível estar na aula do Edward, as pessoas não entediam isso? Passar mensagens com o Ed. na mesma sala era pedir para ser suspenso. Pelo menos ele não me suspenderia, pelo menos eu esperava que não.

_Eu sei o que você sente por Jasper. Secreto._

Como é? Fiquei estática alguns segundos e então respondi rapidamente.

_Quem é você?_

No mesmo segundo foi respondida.

_Não posso contar. Mas vai precisar de ajuda para separa Gina de Jasper._

Que diabos era aquela pessoa? Eu estava confusa, mas curiosa, então continuei com as mensagens.

_O que pretende fazer?_

_Te ajudar._

_E você ganha o que com isso?_

_Nada..._

_Como sei se posso confiar em você? Estou com medo._

_Eu sou amigo._

_Como vai me ajudar? Jasper já sabe o que sinto por ele._

_Mas não sabe o que faria por ele._

_Não entendi._

_Você terá a chance de salvar sua vida._

_Como?_

- Alice, o que esta fazendo ai? – fiquei rígida no mesmo instante. Olhei com os olhos precisos para Edward e mordi os lábios. _Edward, por favor._

- Apenas verificando um lembrete. – menti para os outros na sala. _Trocando mensagens com alguém que vai me ajudar._

- Faça-o depois. – e então ele seguiu a aula. Secreto já havia respondido então no instante que o sinal tocou busquei o celular.

_Na quadra de beisebol. Agora._

Corri o mais rápido que pude e logo eu estava na quadra. Respirei fundo quando parei e passei os olhos pela quadra. De longe eu vi Emmett, Jasper e Sam – do clã dos lobos. Observei a cena e rapidamente outros lobos se aproximaram. Emmett tentava quebrar o círculo que encurralara Jazz. E minha garganta fechou de desespero.

Nessa hora o celular tremeu.

_O que faz parada Alice? É sua hora. Corra!_

Corri desesperada, com a respiração falha e o coração a mil e sem saber como, eu estava dentro do círculo com Jazz. E Emmett havia ganhado a chance de segurar um deles pela blusa.

Eu rosnei para Sam. E ele recuou quando notou que eu era mulher.

- Chamou a namoradinha para defender, sanguessuga? – Sam rosnou com uma risada estrondosa.

- Não sou namorada dele. – rosnei de volta com o olhar desafiador. Sam gargalhou.

- Foi desprezado pela vampira bonita, Jasper. – ele sorriu sínico e previ Jazz voando sobre ele então coloquei o braço na frente. Consegui que ele não completasse o movimento.

- Saia daqui, Sam. – rugi, irritada.

- Jasper ainda vai levar uma surra. – ele não se moveu.

- Vai bater na filha do professor? – insinuei com a sobrancelha erguida. Eu já havia previsto que ele recuaria.

- Ainda não acabou, _Jasper_. – e de repente não havia mais nenhum lobo a nossa volta.

Fiquei alguns segundos até minha respiração ficar regular. Fora perigoso demais, arriscado demais. Mas mesmo assim, eu não conseguia me arrepender. Eu podia ouvir Jazz respirar atrás de mim e sentia seus olhos sobre meus ombros. Uma hora eu teria que olhá-lo.

- Por que fez isso? – ele perguntou e eu não soube dizer se estava com raiva ou não.

- Porque você ainda é importante para mim, Jasper. – então me virei, o olhando, com a expressão séria. – mesmo não acreditando nisso.

- Eu nunca disse isso. – sua expressão não demonstrava absolutamente nada, o que me dava uma súbita insegurança.

- Foi o que deu a entender quando parou de falar comigo. – acusei o encarando.

- Você bateu na minha irmã, Alice. – ele parecer ofendido acabou ofendendo à mim.

- Tudo bem, Jazz. De nada. – então me virei e parti a passos largos. Ele me impediu impondo-se na minha frente. – Me deixe ir. Sua ingratidão me ofende.

- Desculpe-me se eu erro, Alice. Eu posso não ser humano, mas sou homem, e erro. – ralhou encarando-me com aquelas circunferências douradas e envolventes. – Obrigado. – ele disse por fim.

- Não há de que. – eu ergui um canto da boca, num sorriso. Só então vi como ele estava perto.

- Ainda quero ser seu amigo. – _Eu quero muito mais, Jazz_, pensei.

- Eu também. – então sorri. E quando ele estava prestes a me abraçar os cabelos longos e ruivos se meteram entre nós.

- Meu amor, esta não é a vampira que você tinha brigado? – eu revirei os olhos enquanto me afastava.

- Ela é minha amiga, Gina. – eu a olhei, séria e superior.

- Oh, então prazer. – foi nessa hora que meu celular vibrou novamente.

_Agora é sua hora de sair. Secreto._

- Tenho que ir. Até logo. – falei simplesmente e sai, com o coração despedaçado. Vê-los juntos não foi a melhor coisa para mim.

_Tire essa cara triste. Com o tempo, a dor passa._

Passei os olhos a minha volta. Ele estava me observando.

_Não tenha medo, por favor. Eu só quero ajudar._

_Com que propósito?_

_Isso que aconteceu com você, aconteceu comigo. Não sei se algum dia terei minha amada de volta._

_Obrigada._

Então sorri, onde quer que esse tal Secreto estivesse, queria me ajudar. Era, então, digno da minha gratidão.

-*-

**S**exta à noite e o baile de inverno era daqui a duas semanas. Estavam todas loucas em saber do vestido perfeito e ir atrás deles. Eu não pretendia ir à esse baile. Eu não havia companhia.

Hermione iria com Ron. Rose com Emmett. Jane com seu coleguinha bruxo. Zafrina iria com Neville, não sei por que diabos! Bella havia sido convidada por nosso professor adolescente, Jacob Black – que apesar de lobo era maravilhoso! – Jasper com aquela namorada idiota e Harry havia convidado Luna.

E agora a pobre e idiota Alice havia sobrado. E como isso havia acontecido, eu não queria mais ir a esse baile.

Eu e Rose não havíamos voltado a nos falar direito, Emmett eu só falava por que era meu irmão e mesmo que eu falasse com os dois, eu estaria de vela porque eles só queriam saber de agarração. Acompanhar Jake e Bella também não passava pela minha mente, eu sabia que Bella queria ajudar Jake a ficar com uma professora. Zafrina e Neville eu ainda não entendia por que estavam saindo. Jane eu nem comentava. E eu queria dar chance à Harry e Luna. Seria melhor para Harry não pensar em Gina.

Então eu só tinha mais motivos para ficar em casa, ou melhor, no Instituto. Mas foi quando eu me decidi que não ia ao baile que Jasper veio até mim no intervalo.

- Ei ai Alice, com quem vai ao baile? – ele questionou me olhando de lado enquanto eu procurava algo descente para comer.

- Não vou. – falei sem prestar muita atenção.

- Não? Por quê? – o olhei de relance e seu cenho estava franzido.

- Ninguém me convidou. – dei de ombros. – vou aproveitar para alugar o DVD de uma série que eu queria ver.

- Como ninguém te convidou? – sua voz me pareceu perplexa, então o olhei e ri.

- Não convidando, Jasper. – falei enquanto assinava pelo meu lanche. Eu havia optado apenas pelo o suco para meio-vampiros.

- Então... – ele parou uns segundos e eu parei para olhá-lo. – Quer ir comigo? – eu não pude evitar a risada apesar de ficar surpresa.

- Você tem namorada. – o lembrei, sorrindo.

- Não sou obrigado a ir com ela. – ele deu de ombros

- Ela já foi informada disso? – ergui a sobrancelha o olhando.

- Eu ainda não a convidei. – explicou e colocou as mãos nos bolsos. – estou ficando sem graça, Alice. Pelo menos responda que vai pensar. – me aproximei dele e sorri.

- Não a deixe esperando, Jazz. Eu vou ficar em casa. – então beijei sua face e caminhei até a mesa onde estavam os novos amigos.

- Conversando com Jasper? – Harry questionou. Afirmei com a cabeça enquanto engolia o suco.

- Ele me chamou para o baile. – falei enquanto bocejava pelo sono.

- Não parece animada. – Ron comentou também com sono.

- Eu não vou. – expliquei.

- Mas... Ele a convidou, Alice. – Hermione me olhou perplexa.

- E tem namorada. – falei a olhando. – ele não fez por mal nem traição à ela. Mas eu simplesmente não posso fazer isso. – expliquei. E mesmo que me partisse o coração não ir ao baile com ele, era o certo a fazer.

- Você se mostra muito nobre fazendo isso, Alice. – Harry sorriu e eu retribui.

- Obrigada, Harry. – suspirei e terminei meu suco. – Já volto. – então levantei-me para jogar a lata no lixo. E foi nessa hora que eu previ uma briga com Gina. No segundo seguinte eu estava no chão do refeitório e Gina, sobre mim, encarava-me desafiadora.

- Você não vai ao baile com Jazz. – ela disse sem gritar, para que apenas eu ouvisse, enquanto rugia e puxava meus cabelos. Eu urrei de dor e lutei para que ela me soltasse.

- Me larga sua maluca! – gritei empurrando-a, em vão. Ela estava com uma força fora do normal. Isso cheirava a magia.

- Não vou soltar até me negar o que estão falando. – ela grunhiu alto quando alcancei seus cabelos e os puxei. Tentei reverter a situação, mas novamente ela me manteve presa ao chão. E sussurrou furiosa. – não vai ao baile com meu namorado, vai?

No segundo seguinte todo o peso de Gina sobre mim sumira e eu fechara os olhos. Eu solucei com medo e ainda podia ouvi-la gritar. Então braços fortes me pegaram no colo. Edward.

Eu mantinha os olhos fechados e me acolhi nos braços de Ed. Começava então a sentir dores nos meus braços e cabeça. E de olhos fechados ouvi a discussão.

- Mantenha sua namorada longe da minha irmã – Edward rugiu furioso e baixo. Não era possível que por culpa de Gina agora Edward e Jasper iam brigar.

- Edward, não foi culpa dele. – Rose se meteu no meio como eu pude ouvir e prever.

- Esta sugerindo que a culpa foi de Alice dela ter parado em baixo dessa menina? – ele trincou os dentes, desafiador.

- Ela deve ter provocado. – Rose disse esnobe. Onde estava a minha velha amiga? Aquela frase partiu meu coração.

- O que você esta dizendo, Rose? – Bella e Jazz perguntaram simultaneamente.

- Rose, essa briga não é sua. – Emmett interveio e a levou para longe.

- Desculpe-me, Edward – eu ouvi a voz preocupada de Jazz. E agora não haviam mais os protestos de Gina.

- Edward, esta doendo. – grunhi baixinho, de dor. Minha cabeça latejava.

- Os braços dela estão roxos. – Jazz disse preocupado, e senti sua aproximação cautelosa. Então abri meus olhos apenas para tentar olhá-lo. – Desculpe-me por isso Alice. – eu assenti com a cabeça e fechei os olhos porque a dor estava insuportável. E o murmurinho irritante diminuiu e só então notei que Edward corria comigo para a enfermaria. Eu nunca desejei tanto não sentir dor.

* * *

OLÁ PESSOAL! Como vão? Todos curtindo as férias? Bom, como to meio sem tempo, não posso responder aos reviews. Mas agradeço à **Mione** e à **Dana**. Quando eu estiver com tempo eu com certeza respondo, ok?

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	9. Técnicas de Bisbilhotagem

**Capitulo ****Oito – Técnicas de Bisbilhotagem**

_Bella's Point Of View_

**E**u estava preocupada com Alice, e por isso decidi ir até a enfermaria. Mas acho que foi um erro. Por algum motivo, eu fui silenciosa e quieta, e não fui notada no ambiente. Edward estava lá, mas ele não podia ler minha mente e me ver chegar, e foi isso que agravou mais ainda meu grau de choque.

- Gina não estava consciente. – ouvi alguém falar arfando, a voz dura e séria me parecia a de Snape.

- Como assim? – Edward perguntou cegamente revoltado.

- Eu a levei, e seu olhos estavam negros como carvão. Tive que lhe dar algo para que se tranqüilizasse. – outra voz mais serena falou, cantarolando baixo, uma mulher. Talvez fosse minerva.

- Arte das trevas? – Snape questionou absurdamente surpreso pela sua voz aguda e revolta.

- Com certeza. – a voz feminina confirmou novamente.

- Mas quem ia querer que Gina machucasse Alice? – a voz doce de Edward soou novamente e eu não sabia por que seguia quieta escutando atrás da porta.

- Alguém que queria se vingar. Talvez Gina até quisesse ser enfeitiçada. – uma quarta voz, também feminina também soou. Essa era mais doce e gentil. E me parecia não conhecer sobre magia.

- Não, Gina não é desse feitio. – A voz de Minerva foi firme, quase que agredindo a anterior.

- Então quem pode ter sido? – dessa vez foi Aro que falou, eu tive certeza, só pelo jeito duro e revoltado. – Temos que descobrir.

- Caros amigos... - a nova voz eu não conhecia. Mas era mais velha, porem carismática. – Não devemos tirar conclusões precipitadas. Seja lá quem for, está muito bem escondido, e não podemos fazer nada por enquanto. A não ser esperar. Ainda mais com companhia. – então notei que falava de mim e fiquei rígida. Pensei em sair correndo, mas a pessoa foi mais rápida. – Venha jovem.

Parei alguns segundo raciocinando bem o que deveria fazer. Então respirei fundo e apareci na porta da enfermaria.

- Bella? – Edward olhou-me de lado, com uma interrogação em seus olhos. Eu encarei os professores à minha frente e o senhor que eu não conhecia. Jasper também estava lá, mas não dizia nada, estava apenas sentado ao lado da maca de Alice, segurando a mão dela.

- Desculpem-me. Eu estava querendo saber notícias de Alice. – tentei explicar-me e o senhor, com aspecto bem velho, levantou a mão, com um sorriso.

- Fique tranqüila, jovem. Não há problema.

- Não devia ouvir atrás das portas, Isabella. – Snape alertou severo, como ele costumava ser sempre.

- Eu não... – eu estava prestes a me explicar quando Edward interrompeu segurando meu braço e me carregando dali. – Ei, eu quero ver Alice. – protestei.

- Ela esta bem, Bella. – e ele continuou me levando para bem longe. O olhei furiosa quando ele parou e me encarou. – Vá para sua aula, Bella. Jasper e eu estamos cuidando de Alice.

- O cara cuja namorada atacou minha amiga esta cuidando dela? Não é muito proveitoso e inteligente, _professor. _– falei cínica e revoltada.

- Eu estou cuidando dela, Bella. – ele insistiu e suspirou. – Há algo acontecendo Bella. Algo muito ruim. Gina também esta internada, mas Alice não pode saber e nem vai. Algo de estranho aconteceu no Instituto. Há magia das trevas no meio de tudo isso, e estamos observando tudo. Ou acha mesmo que Alice desmaiaria com uns tapinhas? – eu parei pensando uns segundos e então acenti.

- Quando ela acordar. Vai me avisar. – anunciei em ordem e lambi os lábios porque estavam secos de tão tensa que eu estava.

- Tudo bem. Agora vá para aula e tranqüilize todos. – aquilo soou como um pedido e por isso eu concordei e fui embora sem precisar ser, quase, arrastada.

_Alice's Point Of View_

**A**cordei no meu quarto e haviam flores espalhadas por ele. Meu corpo ainda doía um pouco e os fantasmas me assombraram quando me lembrei do desespero com Gina me atacando. Suspirei e me esforcei para ficar sentada. Havia uma única rosa sobre meu criado mudo entalhado em madeira de lei. E ela chamou minha atenção.

Segurei-a e li o bilhete.

_Desculpe-me por tudo. Nada teria acontecido se Gina não tivesse ouvido eu a convidando para o baile. Eu prometo que não vai ficar assim, fadinha._

_Jasper._

Suspirei com os olhos mareados e mordi os lábios. Então meu celular tremeu. Quatro novas mensagens.

_Meu Deus Alice, ninguém me deixa entrar no seu quarto! Como você esta? Te amo amiga. Melhoras. Bella._

_Jasper esta falando com Gina. Reze para que seja bom – para você. Como esta? Secreto._

_Mantenha-se distante de Jasper, Lice. Gina esta maluca. E desculpe pelo que minha irmã fez. Ron._

_Como você esta? Todos estão preocupados. Hermione._

Notei então que a quantidade de flores que haviam no quarto era muito maior do que eu pensava. Mas eu só conseguia pensar na que eu segurava nas mãos. Então decidi responder às mensagens.

_Estou bem, Bella. Peça a Edward deixar você entrar._

_Obrigada, Ron. E não se preocupe, estou bem. Alice._

_Irei rezar para que sim. Estou melhor, obrigada. Lice._

_Estou melhor, Hermi. Acabei de acordar. Tranqüilize todos. Lice._

_Obrigada pela flor. Não se precipite em nada, por favor. Não quero me sentir culpada por nada. Por favor, Jazz. Lice._

Quando terminei de responder as mensagens Edward entrou no quarto com papai, mamãe e Bella.

- Minha filha! – mamãe voou para me abraçar com força. – Você esta bem? – seus olhos preocupados me fizeram ter ódio de Gina. Ela não tinha o direito de deixar minha mãe preocupada daquele jeito.

- Fique tranqüila, mãe. Estou me sentindo melhor. – menti, minha cabeça doía muito. Bella se aproximou logo atrás de mamãe e me abraçou.

- Estávamos preocupados, Lice. – ela sorriu e me abraçou.

- Estou bem. – repeti sorrindo. _Não as preocupe_, pedi à Ed em pensamento.

- Você vai se importar se eu te examinar, pequena? – papai perguntou beijando o alto da minha cabeça. Afirmei que não havia problema e ele pegou suas coisas. Então ficaram só ele e Ed no quarto.

Ele examinou tudo que precisava e confirmou que estava tudo bem.

- Esta com dores de cabeça, filha? – afirmei e ele tirou um remédio do bolso. – Tome quando sentir dor. – então beijou minha testa.

- Obrigada, papai. – agradeci e ele saiu.

- Gina esta suspensa por três dias. Vai ficar de detenção e vamos mudá-la para outro corredor. Não a queremos perto de você. – Edward disse e sentou-se à beira da cama.

- Não precisa de tudo isso. – suspirei o olhando.

- Precisa. – Edward disse, me abraçando. – Vamos colocar uma pessoa vigiando seu quarto por uns tempos.

- O quê? – perguntei assustada e um tanto irritada com a situação.

- Você conhece. – ele disse rapidamente. E então previ quem era. – Ele se ofereceu, como uma forma de se redimir. – explicou. Fique mole só de pensar nisso. – Você vai se importar? – neguei com a cabeça, ainda surpresa.

- Mas, por favor, me diga que é só isso. – suspirei o olhando.

- É sim, eu juro. – ele riu e me abraçou.

- Obrigada por me ajudar, Ed. – sorri retribuindo ao abraço.

Fui dispensada das aulas de sexta e fiquei no meu quarto. Vi um pouco de TV, joguei cartas com Bella e fiz as tarefas que Hermione levou para mim. E depois só tédio. Acabei por dormir um pouco e quando acordei começava a escurecer.

Tive preguiça em abrir os olhos, mas eu não estava sozinha no quarto então fiquei depressa de pé. A respiração falhou quando Jasper me olhou com um sorriso preocupado. Não tive como não sorrir de volta.

- Já te mandaram pra me vigiar? – ri de leve enquanto mordia os lábios.

- Você não se incomoda, não é? – perguntou com o olhar preocupado, tímido. Apenas sorri.

- O que é isso na mesinha? – perguntei flutuando até mesa do meu quarto.

- Seu suco preferido, fatias de pão integral com queijo e – ele parou e virou-se para a bandeja. – Uma rosa. – e a estendeu para mim. Corei no mesmo instante.

- Não precisava. – sorri, o olhando tímida.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer. – então ele me abraçou ternamente. Eu era consideravelmente mais baixa que ele e por isso minha cabeça ficou pousada em seu peito, procurando as batidas de um coração adormecido.

Eu não ouvi o coração verdadeiro bater, mas um que fantasiei em minha mente turbulenta e louca. E que ele ajudou, deixando-me o mais calma possível. E eu relaxei em seus braços, esquecendo-me daquela terrível manhã.

Simplesmente aproveitei. Acolhi-me em seu abraço e o apertei para que não saísse dali. E nessa hora previ que ele e Gina ainda namoravam. Meu coração murchou com a visão, mas me apertei mais a ele.

Novamente ele dominou minha tristeza e ansiedade e me abraçou, enquanto depositava um beijo no alto da minha cabeça. Estava bem claro tanto para ele quanto para mim que não queríamos pensar nos outros.

E eu decidi esquecer também. Apenas curti meus momentos abraçada a ele. E não poderia ter sido melhor.

* * *

OI GENTE, primeiro, desculpem por demorar tanto pra postar. Minha vida ta uma zona e ainda fiquei sem internet uns dias. E como ainda tenho que escrever nas outras fics pra postar não vou de novo responder os comentários D: desculpem mesmo. Anyway, juro que no próximo respondo tudinho! Obrigada por quem esta lendo comentar. E palavra de escritora que irei responder. E antes de ir, os spoilers!

* * *

**E NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

– _Você ficou aqui a noite toda? Por que esta assim?_

_- Por que tantas perguntas?_

_- Não falo mais nada._

_- Não, Lice, desculpe-me. Eu esperava que já tivesse previsto._

_- Previsto o que...?_

_(...)_

_- Saia daqui._

_- Lice, por favor. Eu estou tentando me redimir com você..._

_- É sua namorada que tem que se redimir pelo que fez. E mesmo você a amando tanto que tenha que..._

_(...)_

_- Você sabe muito bem o que significa para mim. Só queria que entendesse que não estou com Gina porque a amo, mas porque é preciso._

_(...)_

_- Podemos então falar de outra coisa Bells... uma que eu quero falar com você._

_- Comigo?_

_- Eu tive uma visão esses dias. Era você, me confessando uma coisa._

_- E previu o que era?_

_- Não. Vai me contar?_

_- É melhor ouvir da minha boca do que por uma visão..._

_(...)_

_- Eu estou, ér..._

* * *

Não concordam comigo que o Jasper parece estar escondendo algo? Hm veremos... E o que será que a Bellinha vai confessar? E a Gina? O que houve com ela para atacar a Alice? Acho que só vamos descobrir no próximo, então, até o próximo capitulo!

Beijos,

Anna W.V.


	10. A História de Alice e Jasper

**Capitulo Nove – A História de Alice e Jasper e o plano de Bella**

**A** ansiedade me consumiu na sábado. Eu não podia pisar fora do quarto sem a autorização dos meus pais ou de Aro. E tudo culpa da _namorada do Jasper_. Sim, os dois continuavam juntos.

E eu não conseguia acreditar que Jasper continuara com ela. Quando acordei na manhã de sábado ele continuava ali no quarto, sentado na minha poltrona e me olhando preocupado. E foi quando decidimos conversar que acabamos brigando de novo.

_- Por que essa cara? – questionei devido ao olhar preocupado pousado sobre mim._

_- Você dormiu inquieta. Estava prestes a suar. Chegou até a chamar desesperada por Edward. Tentei te acordar, mas você continuou sonhando. – a voz cálida explicou ainda com aqueles olhos dourados, imersos em preocupação._

_- Ah, sim. Acho que me lembro de ter tido um pesadelo. – inalei o ar e o soltei no mesmo segundo com calma. – Você ficou aqui a noite toda? – ele apenas afirmou com a cabaça, enquanto ficava de pé e com as mãos nos bolsos. Havia algo que... ele queria falar. – Por que esta assim?_

_- Por que tantas perguntas? – eu demorei alguns segundos para digerir suas palavras, ele queria provocar algum tipo de briga?_

_- Não falo mais nada. – dei de ombros tapeando a expressão incrédula e deixei de encará-lo._

_- Não, Lice, desculpe-me. – pediu depressa, enquanto se aproximava. – Eu esperava que já tivesse previsto. – o olhei como uma leoa, rápida e desconfiada._

_- Previsto o que...? – hesitei, tendo uma visão do que ele diria. – Você continua mesmo com ela? – as palavras rolaram frias e ele se arrepiou de tão intensa que me tornei._

_- Alice, você tem que entender... – ralhou revirando os olhos e balancei a cabeça. Eu não ia argumentar._

_- Saia daqui. – disse seca._

_- Lice, por favor. Eu estou tentando me redimir com você..._

_- É sua namorada que tem que se redimir pelo que fez. E mesmo você a amando tanto que tenha que..._

_- Eu não amo a Gina. – pareceu-me uma acusação quando me interrompeu, então o encarei, desconfiada._

_- Esta com ela por que então? – questionei frustrada. Não houve resposta. E meu coração se partiu. – Saia._

_- Lice... – sua voz saiu rouca, e só então vi que ele sussurrava no meu ouvido. – Por favor, eu só quero ficar perto de você..._

_- Saia, Jasper. – suas palavras eram muito sedutoras. Eram. Mas eu não ia ceder. Meu coração estava partido. Ele dissera que não amava Gina apenas para me dissimular, já que não fora capaz de dizer o porque estava com ela. E mesmo assim, ele tentava me seduzir, mesmo que inconscientemente._

_Ele sabia o que eu sentia, sentia o que eu sentia, e não era ao menos capaz de respeitar isso? Será que ele não sabia o quão difícil era para eu não poder beijá-lo, abraçá-lo e ceder à suas malicias e seduções? Ele não conseguia sentir como isso me fazia mal?_

_- Você sabe muito bem o que significa para mim. Só queria que entendesse que não estou com Gina porque a amo, mas porque é preciso. – dizendo isso, depositou um beijo em minha bochecha, e depois em meus lábios. E partiu, me deixando com lágrimas nos olhos e o coração na mão._

Agora era uma tarde ensolarada e eu estava no meu quarto, trocando mensagens com Secreto.

_Por que não esta na piscina?_

_Não estou com ânimo_. – respondi digitando rapidamente e mal raciocinei ele já tinha respondido.

_O que houve? Jasper?_

_Brigamos hoje de manhã. Não foi bem uma briga. Mas fiquei chateada com ele. Ele ainda esta com a Gina. _– expliquei, e suspirei.

_Foi o que notei há alguns minutos... Você devia mostrar a ele que esta feliz. Mesmo não estando... _– pensei alguns segundos e então respondi:

_Ele esta com ela na piscina?_

_Chegaram juntos. Mas ele esta conversando com Emmett e um outro vampiro._

_Te vejo, quero dizer, vai me ver daqui alguns minutos._

_Assim que se faz, Alice._

Como era costume dos vampiros, lobos e bruxos, todos os sábados haviam festas na piscina. Alguns professores até participavam. Tinha churrasco para os bruxos e lobos, sangue especial para vampiros, com alto e muita zoação.

E eu fui pra farra de sábado com meu melhor e mais sexy biquíni. Ele era vermelho sangue. A parte superior ela de alças finas e cortininha, e as rendas e o tecido semitransparente o deixavam sedutor. Em baixo tinha o formado triangular com a mesma estampa. Ele era o melhor que eu tinha e valorizava cada curva coberta – e não coberta também.

Se meu objetivo era mostrar que estava bem, eu pretendia consegui. Amarrei a saia – também vermelha – de material transparente, na cintura e calcei os chinelos. Como meia vampira, eu não molhava, então dispensei a toalha, mas peguei a canga e os óculos de sol – apenas por charme – e os coloquei na bolsa de palha.

Quando pisei na área aquática do Instituto, meu celular tocou uma mensagem. O busquei na bolsa e li enquanto caminhava até onde eu avistara Bella.

_Você esta maravilhosa. Até eu estou babando._ – ri de leve. Secreto era uma comédia.

_Não exagere._ – respondi rapidamente.

_Não estou. Olhe em volta._ – então parei um segundo e em vantagem pelos óculos de sol, encarei discretamente à minha volta.

Milhares de pares de olhos pousados sobre mim. Não pude evitar corar de leve, mas segui em frente, superior e decidida, até chegar à Bella.

- Meu Deus, onde comprou esse biquíni? – sua cara pasma e admirada me fez rir e erguer os óculos no alto da cabeça. – É lindo!

- Obrigada. – então me sentei na espreguiçadeira ao seu lado e ri. – Acha que Jasper vai notar?

- Hm, sabia que havia algo! – ela gargalhou e eu corei consideravelmente. – Mas fique tranqüila, ele já esta notando.

- Hã? – perguntei confusa.

- À direita, dentro da água. – avisou e eu me segurei para não olhar depressa. Tinha pelo menos que disfarçar.

Então fiquei de pé, estendi a canga na espreguiçadeira, desamarrei a curta saia de praia e a coloquei na bolsa. Depois deite-me na espreguiçadeira e coloquei os óculos no rosto.

- Ele babou quando você tirou a saia. – Bella avisou, enquanto eu fingia passar os olhos por toda área aquática até chegar a Jasper. Então quando o olhei desviei os olhos tranquilamente e gargalhei.

- Não é que deu certo. – continuei rindo.

- Super certo. – ela riu também. – ele não para de olhar para você, vamos disfarçar que estamos falando dele.

- Podemos então falar de outra coisa... – parei pensando, numa visão que eu tivera há um tempo. – que eu quero falar com você.

- Comigo? – ela me olhou surpresa, eu apenas sorri e afirmei. – Então fale.

- Eu tive uma visão esses dias. Era você, me confessando uma coisa. – ouvi claramente quando ela engoliu a seco. – Sobre sentimentos.

- E previu o que era? – olhou-me com o canto dos olhos, nervosa.

- Não. – menti. – Vai me contar?

- É melhor ouvir da minha boca do que por uma visão... – repensou calmamente consigo mesma. – Vou. – então disse firme.

- Ótimo. – me sentei e a olhei, ansiosa.

- Eu estou, ér... Gostando... – ela parou alguns segundos e roeu uma unha. – euestougostandodoseuirmão. – disse então de uma vez. E mesmo eu sabendo o que era, não entendi.

- É o que? – perguntei confusa.

- Eu estou gostandodoseuirmão. – mas que droga, por que não falava para fora?

- Eu não entendi. Você esta comento mamão? – ela riu alto e então ficou nervosa de novo. Ok, eu tinha que admitir que essa fora podre. – Fale para fora, Bells.

- Tudo bem. – ela respirou fundo. – Eu. Estou. Gostando. Do. Seu. Irmão. – foi tão pausado e lento que minha reação demorou a sair.

- _Caralho!_ – berrei, eufórica, e a abracei. Ela ficou confusa.

- Acha bom? – então me encarou perplexa.

- Ah, ótimo! Quero dizer, é meio difícil, porque ele é professor e um chato insensível. Mas você pode ser minha irmã! Não que eu não a considere assim. – Falei de uma vez e ela me abraçou forte enquanto ria.

- Não o acho insensível. Na verdade conversamos muito. Ele é tão engraçado. – seus olhos brilharam e eu achei _tão_ lindo aquilo.

- Você esta apaixonada. – falei, comovida.

- Acho que sim. – confessou, corada e com um sorriso tímido.

- Oh, Bells. Eu vou te ajudar com ele! – falei e a abracei de novo.

- Lice, ele é professor. – ela riu e balançou com a cabeça.

- Não há problema algum. Será seu professor apenas alguns anos. Depois ainda haverá toda a eternidade. – rimos em sincronia. – Vou cuidar da mente para que ele não sabia. Mas vai me deixar te ajudar?

- Vou. Claro, irmãzinha. – rimos e demos outro abraço. – Obrigada.

- Estou sempre a serviço. – então pisquei.

- Que tal um mergulho? – lembrei-me então que Jazz estava na água. E afirmei com a cabeça. Ficamos de pé e caminhamos até a borda.

- Juntas? – perguntei. E antes que Bella pudesse responder, a empurrei na água e saltei de ponta, triunfante e sedutora, logo depois.

Emergimos e Bella jogava água em mim enquanto eu gargalhava a toda.

- Eu não resisti Bells. – Expliquei, sorrindo.

**S**ábado à noite e todos estavam no cinema do Instituto. Eu e Bells havíamos optado por não ir e ficar zanzando pelos campos do Instituto – o que no final nos rendeu um pequeno probleminha. Mas contando com o fato que eu havia previsto _quem _nos pegaria, foi quase que proposital.

E quando Edward surgiu do meio de algumas árvores eu simplesmente sumi e deixei Bella a sós com meu irmão.

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

* * *

- Parece que Alice fugiu. – Edward riu e eu engoli a seco. Alice podia ter certeza que depois eu a esganaria.

- Pois é. Ela me deixou numa furada. – eu o olhei sem graça e corei de leve.

- Fique tranqüila, não vou contar para ninguém. – seu sorriso de prata era hipnotizante e me deixava tonta. Eu tinha sorte dele não ouvir os _meus_ pensamentos.

- Obrigada. – agradeci realmente compadecida.

- Quer que eu a leve até seu dormitório? – ofereceu-se formalmente e mordi a ponta dos meus lábios para não sorrir de orelha a orelha.

- Claro. Obrigada. – disse novamente, enquanto o coração saltava do peito.

- O que você e Alice faziam por aqui? – perguntou-me enquanto caminhávamos lado a lado. O olhei, analisando sua expressão, para ter certeza que ele não a colocaria de _castigo_ ou algo do gênero.

- Conversando. Não estamos afim de cinema. – Dei de ombros e confessei a verdade. _Ele_ não a colocaria em nenhum problema.

- Ela ainda esta meio abalada, não é? – a preocupação em seus olhos foi _tão_ linda. Ele realmente preocupava-se com a irmã.

- Eu diria que Alice não é tão forte como as pessoas acham. Hermione me disse que a encontrou chorando esses dias. – lamentei. – mas hoje ela foi bem forte na piscina. O ignorou completamente. Que acho bem feito. – dei de ombros.

- Jasper não é má pessoa, sabe? – Edward riu, obviamente pelo meu desprezo para como meu amigo estava agindo com minha _melhor amiga_. – Ele é mais velho que eu em sua existência. Tem mais que 160 anos. Vivia vagando pelo mundo. Quando o encontramos ele contou-nos toda sua história e pediu ajuda. Estava desesperado. Alice tinha apenas 6 anos de existência, ela que o encontrou. – eu tive que parar a caminhada e olhá-lo. Alice nunca tinha me contado a história. – Eu sempre soube o que Alice sentia por ele. Desde o começo, quando ela o viu no meio de uma floresta. Ela nunca teve medo dele, mesmo no começo, quando Jasper ameaçou atacá-la.

- Por que ele faria isso? – perguntei surpresa.

- Defesa. – explicou, dando de ombros. – Jasper foi muito maltratado por alguns vampiros. Ele era tenente e obrigaram-no a formar um exército. Quando ele fugiu, passou a vagar sem rumo. E quando encontrou Alice, ela brincava no bosque. Tinha aparência de vampira, mas seu cheiro era confuso. Isso o deixou com medo, assustado. Mas, mesmo com 6 anos, Alice já tinha toda sua formação de meia vampira perfeita e aparentava cerca de 19 anos. Ele se apaixonou por ela no mesmo segundo que a viu.

- Ele gosta mesmo dela, então? – Como eles todos tinham existências tão instigantes e eu vivera todo esse tempo com minha vida entediante?

- Não é difícil notar. – ele deu de ombros novamente e riu. – Jasper passou a ser meu amigo quando soube que eu era irmão dela. Mas desde o primeiro momento, os dois ficaram amigos.

- Me conte tudo, Edward, com detalhes. – pedi e caminhamos até um banco de pedra do Instituto. Ele sentou-se ao meu lado e sorriu.

* * *

_Narrador Observador_

* * *

_Era tarde. Tarde demais para seres normais andarem. Por isso o ser ameaçador e perigoso decidiu sair. Mas não foi atrás de sua presa. Estava simplesmente vagando. Sem rumo. Pensativo._

_Foi quando um galho quebrou-se a poucos metros de distância dele. Depois passos saltitaram alegres pelas folhas secas. Uma gargalhada. Depois o vento veio na direção do ser apavorador. E com o vento o cheiro._

_Aquele cheiro fez o ser se contorcer. Era bom. Tinha cheiro humano. Mas não era humano. E o que o cheiro trouxe para ele não foi sede. Ele não queria o pouco sangue de quem tinha aquele aroma delicioso._

_Era delicado demais para ele desejar matar. Era conhecido demais para ele querer tirar a vida. Mas era perfeito o suficiente para fazer o ser seguir na direção contrária ao vento. Cauteloso e lento._

_Por trás de uma planta baixa o ser de olhos vermelhos se inclinou para observar a menina de cabelos curtos e que apontava em todas as direções deitar-se na grama coberta folhas e rir com seu farfalhar._

_O pobre e morto coração do ser revivei ao olhar os olhos castanho-dourado, daquela garota incrível. A pele pálida, os lábios cheios e macios – tocados por um batom vermelho na cor de sangue – o sorriso jovem e delicado._

_As emoções daquela garota pareciam-lhe tão incríveis que o ser pôs-se inquieto no local onde estava e acabou pisando em falso onde estava e esmagou uma folha do outono._

_A garota enrijeceu no segundo seguinte e ficou sentada, analisando o local a sua volta. Seus olhos pousaram fixos onde o outro vampiro se escondia._

_- Você me deixou esperando tempo demais. – soou sem nexo para ambos. Mas ela, por alguma razão achara adequadas aquelas palavras._

_Como ela sabia? , ele se questionou e franziu os lábios. Demorou-se alguns segundos e saiu de trás da planta._

_A garota sorriu e ficou de pé. O analisou. Então suas emoções e expressão tornaram-se preocupadas. Ela engoliu a seco e seguiu o olhando._

_- Desculpe, madame. – limitou-se a isso, enquanto se inclinava cordialmente como um belo cavalheiro do sul. Mas ela sentia algo estranho nele, uma insegurança._

_- Você esta bem? – ela deu um passo a frente e ele rosnou. A garota parou, mas em momento algum sentiu medo, diferente dele. Que temia apenas pelo que sentia subitamente por ela. – Não vou te machucar._

_Ela tentou explicar, mas ele permaneceu na defensiva, a olhando com a expressão dura e séria, havia educação, mas a incerteza o dominava. A pose era esguia, alta, firme. Ela estava admirada como ele era bonito._

_- Como se chama? – a garota tentou novamente, sorrindo. E os escudos dele começavam a ir ao chão._

_- Jasper. – ele disse pela primeira vez, mas não moveu um músculo para se aproximar. – E você?_

_- Alice, Mary Alice. – ela sorriu e inclinou-se contes para ele. Nesse momento ele tirou o olhar sério e sorriu._

_- Perdoe-me por tê-la bisbilhotado, senhorita. – Jasper pediu, inclinando-se cordialmente. Alice riu abafadamente e concordou com a cabeça._

_- Receio que seja um vampiro, certo? – ele afirmou com a cabeça. – Nunca o vi no Instituto. É um recém-criado? – questionou confusa e ele franziu o cenho._

_- Instituto? – questionou desentendido._

_- Não conhece o Instituto Volturi? – o soar do ultimo nome o fez tremer levemente._

_- Não. – falou convicto de que era perigoso agora._

_- É realmente estranho isso. – Alice disse desconfiada, mas sorriu. – Posso levá-lo até lá, se quiser. – então deu de ombros. – Eles podem lhe ajudar._

_- Tem certeza? – olhou-a de lado._

_- Confia em mim? – então Alice estendeu a mão com um sorriso. E ele segurou sua mão sem pensar duas vezes. E pela primeira vez, em quase um século, ele sentiu esperança. E ela se sentiu aliviada achando que ele nunca apareceria._

* * *

_Bella's Point Of View_

* * *

- Mas obviamente eles não entendem isso que sentem. – Edward explicou, quando terminou a história. Eu estava fascinada. – Alice é muito criança, digo infantil. E Jasper nunca passou por isso. E desde o primeiro momento eles se gostam, mas não existe a maturidade para entender.

- Você acha que ajudássemos a entender daria certo? – questionei com um sorriso. Eu daria tudo para agir ao lado de Edward.

- Acho que sim. – ele afirmou. – Você é uma ótima pessoa, Isabella. Não só por ajudar minha irmã.

- Obrigada, professor. – falei, com um sorriso.

- Fora da sala você pode me chamar de Edward. – ele disse, com os olhos intensos. Eu tremi de leve.

- E você pode me chamar de Bella, mesmo dentro da sala. – então rimos em sincronia.

- Certo, Bella. Você então vai querer dar uma de cupido para ajudar minha irmã e o Jasper? – seu sorriso era tão divertido que não consegui evitar sorrir de volta.

- Vou. Mas preciso da sua ajuda. Eu não leio mentes. – ri de leve e ele logo depois.

- Eles são cautelosos comigo. Mas vou dar meu jeito. – afirmou e eu concordei. Ele ficou de pé e estendeu sua mão para mim. – Venha, vou levá-la ao seu dormitório. – e quando peguei sua mão, foi minha vez de sentir esperança.

* * *

**E NO PRÓXIMO CAPITULO...**

_Faça com que Bella Swan esteja no baile de inverno, desacompanhada. Eu não vou, então conto com você._

_Vai juntá-la com quem?_

_Edward Cullen. Ninguém pode saber._

_*_

_- Senhorita Cullen, porque não vem até a frente nos explicar o que tanto discute com a senhorita Swan?_

_- Não enche, Denali._

_- Como é que é?_

_- Está surda ou preciso ir ai ajudá-la a tirar a cera dos ouvidos?_

_- Para a diretoria, agora!_

_*_

_- O que deu em você, Alice?_

_- Ela é insuportável. E está puta porque descobriu que tenho planos pro Edward._

_- Que tipo de planos._

_- Vou fazê-lo enxergar a Bella, Emmett._

_- Ela gosta dele?_

_- Não fique pensando nisso o tempo todo, Edward pode descobrir. E não conte a ninguém._

_- Tudo bem, pode deixar._

_*_

_- Ainda quero sua amizade, Rosalie, mesmo com tudo que passamos. Ainda é minha melhor amiga._

_- Que bom, eu senti falta da minha cunhada._

_- Awn, você é uma bobona!_

_*  
_

_- Ron, me diga, o que acha do namoro da Gina?_

_- Ah, Alice, você é amiga dele, então..._

_- Sério, estou do seu lado._

_- Não gosto muito. Jasper não parece bom para ela, não porque é uma pessoa ruim nem nada disso, apenas... Não acho que ele goste dela._

_- O que acha então que o faz continuar com ela?_

_- Sinceramente, não sei. Mas... O tenho visto muito na sala de Dumbledore..._

_- Quem?_

_- Não sabe quem é Dumbledore? Droga, acho que precisa mesmo ter um choque de... Bruxaria._

_*_

_- Uau! É incrível, Ron! Harry, como consegue? E Mione, como faz isso flutuar com tanta facilidade?_

_- É tudo magia, Alice. É tudo magia._

_- Vampiros podem aprendê-la?_

_- Se tiver algumas aulas..._

_- E for estudiosa como a Hermione..._

_- Com certeza sim._

_- Bom, creio que vocês três seriam ótimos professores!_

_*_

_- Ainda não me falaram sobre Dumbledore..._

_- Nós achávamos que os vampiros e lobos já sabiam dele._

_- É, ele esta com freqüência aqui, mas fica mais em Londres, em Hogwarts._

_- Então Hogwarts é a parte bruxa do Instituto?_

_- Hogwarts é uma escola de magia. Dumbledore é o diretor. Mas ele está acima disso._

_- É complicado, Alice. Mas se você quer mesmo aprender bruxaria, creio que não será um problema contar tudo._

_- Ou quase..._

_- Não poupem nada, por favor._

* * *

NÃO ME MATEM! HAHAHAHA, mesmo depois do longo e tenebroso inverno, eu finalmente postei. Desculpem-me mesmo gente. A vida ta uma zona e quando eu lembrava de postar algo acontecia. Quem me lembrou que eu tinha que vir aqui e colocar capítulos foram a Marcela e a Laís, que todaaa vez que me viam na escola, falavam "Cadê, Anna? Ainda não postou". E como hoje não tenho UMA desculpa, porque to o dia todinhooo aqui de molho, lembrei de postar. :D

Me perdoem, e espero que tenham curtido o poste, muita confusão vem por ai :P

Beijoos,

Anna W. V.


	11. AVISO!

Recado padrão em todas fanfics.

Primeiro, mil perdões pela falta de posts todos esses meses. Tenho tido uma vida muito corrida na escola, mas como recebi diversos e-mails sobre como ficarão as fics, tirei um tempinho para responder.

Agora, perto das férias, está tudo mais tranqüilo, mas acabei de entrar na minha semana de provas finais do semestre. Então não posso postar até dia 3. Mas depois disso, eu **vou retomar todas as fics, duas por vez**. Primeiro retomo **Instituto Volturi** e **O Mundo Selvagem Das Mulheres**. Depois a **Real Love** juntamente com a **When He Felt Hope**.

Peço desculpas por ter que colocar um "post" para dar esse aviso, mas foi a única forma de responder a todos. Desculpem mesmo pela falta de posts, e espero que possam compreender.

Beijos,

Anna W. V.


End file.
